Forgive or Forget? (Green Flare's Night)
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: When a peashooter named Stella becomes Green Shadow, she met a Fire-Flower-turned Sunflower named Summer who became Solar Flare. 15 years had past but Stella has a secret. A secret that could ruin their friendship and kill Stella herself. Should she tell, or would she feel sorrow about what Summer had become after an unfortunate event?
1. The incident

**A/N: This is the story you have all been waiting for. My story will be 3 official parts (Which does not count in** **chapters** **): what happened a few years ago, the event that would kill Green Shadow and the aftermath. I am trying this story in 3rd person because I never thought of doing it until a friend of mine asked for it and I am just so bad when talking about perspective in 3rd person. If nobody knew, I got a flu, toothaches, headaches, and almost though dengue. I am sorry if I haven't been constantly releasing stories because of schoolwork and sickness. Now I think I should be able to release stories weekly because of summer and the fact I'm not as in bad condition. I said that because I want to dedicate myself to fanfiction after my giant mistake in Fimfiction. So far...no hate comments/review, which I don't know if it's a good or bad thing. Also, if you private message/favorite/review then you will get a shoutout (guaranteed) from me in my next latest story/chapter, even if it just says "please stop, you are retarded" (But please don't write it down, it hurts sometimes guys. Make fun or whatever but just give me something to improve so I would not be "retarded"). You can only get 1 shoutout by me :) Enjoy the first chapter.**

On the Earth (maybe) near where you are standing, not far, far away, there is a city near the north of Suburbia named Extreme Anti Zombie Organization, or XAZO. Nobody knew why the city was named that way and why the zombies almost never touch this village although it was only a mile away from the zombie's main base. It had everything a plant would need, from plant food to their own houses made of cement and wood. There lived two best friend both in the age of 10: a peashooter named Stella and a sunflower named Summer, best known in the city for their bond of friendship. No matter where you go in XAZO, you might find the couple holding hands while strolling through the city or leaning on each other's shoulder. Stella has a unique ability: She could change the color of her eyes from yellow to blue and vice versa. This ability is so special, only one plant had ever had the same ability: Summer's younger sister, Olivia. Because of that, Olivia could recognize Stella immediately, but Stella never knew that she could recognize Olivia out of thousands of plants. But then an event happened that had almost broke their friendship.

It all happened when some type of liquid leaked near the kitchen of Summer's house. It came from a Foot Soldier trying to burn the house down, but he ran away because someone almost spotted him. Stella was curious about the liquid as she rubbed her pod on her purple hoodie given to her unlucky mother who died fighting zombies in the military 3 year ago. And then, out of nowhere, the liquid started to catch fire. She started to freak out and she ran as fast as she can to Summer and Olivia. She told them that someone tried to set the house on fire and try to escape, not mentioning that she set it on instead. She tried to find Summer's parents but they were not near her. Then at the living room, she saw a burnt plant who only looked up and fainted away as she started to form tears in her eyes. She tried to drag him but it was too hot without her protective fireman uniform or at least gloves for that matter. She dashed through the exit door with only seconds before a wooden plank from the 2nd floor dropped and blocked off the exit.

"Summer, go up high!" Stella shouted. "I'll try to find help!"

She looked at the cement house. It is burning very fast with the fire almost burning the first floor.

"Stella!" A voice came out from a burning balcony. Stella looked around to be shocked by a sunflower forcing a smile while choking on the fumes.

"Summer! Hang on!" She screamed. She looked around and saw a plasma pea wearing a fireman suit and a red fire helmet came to Stella.

"Dad! Help me please! I accidentally set the house on fire!" Stella hugged the plasma pea, which made him groan.

"You 'accidentally' burned a house? I thought my wife had problems." He gave her an oxygen mask and protective uniforms.

"I was cold so I rubbed my hoodie to my pods. There was some type of water leaking after that and the house started to set on fire." She took off her purple hoodie and tried to explain to her dad.

"Static electricity Stella" the plasma pea replied. "Do not rub your pods on your coat near leaking gas" He looked around and finally answered. "Stella, go get Summer and her sister. They are both on the balcony. I'll try to find her parents."

"One of her parents are already dead in there! I think it was her dad! We can only save Summer and her sister Olivia! Her mother is working in a medical supply somewhere outside of town" Stella cried inside her mask. She remembered seeing the burnt plant near the living room. The Plasma Pea hugged the Peashooter and finally said something.

"Go in there and rescue your friends then, sweetie" Stella rushed in, despite the danger, ran into the wild fire and hyper upstairs. She could see her dad following pursuit, but dashed to other rooms trying to find others who are trapped in the burning bottom.

" _Please be safe, Summer"_ Stella thought as she tried to stop sobbing. She finally got to the balcony, with her clothes burning slowly. She saw Summer fainted and a Shadow Flower next to her trying to wake her sister.

"Olivia! Follow me!" Stella shouted on her mask. She hugged Summer and Olivia and jumped down from the 6 meter burning building into a pool already set for them. Stella saw her missing the pool by a few inches and she flipped her back to the floor trying to break the fall. Stella broke the fall for Olivia and Summer but knocked herself out. Everyone rushed to the three plants, which Olivia was the only plant conscious. She saw her sister and her best friend unconscious on the ground as lifeless as a dead plant made Olivia scared. An ambulance arrived half an hour later, carried the 2 plants out of the scene of the crime with Stella's dad feeling shocked about his daughter's sacrifice. They tried to find Summer's parents in the debris and instead found a burnt plant that was far from alive and was specified after a long time as a male plant.

*some time later*

Stella finally got out of the coma she got, choking on herself and looking around to find herself in a hospital. A fire flower came to her as soon as she awoke.

"How are you…Stella?" The fire flower looked at her list.

"I'm fine. Have you've seen Summer?" She asked

"Yes" The nurse answered but hesitated, "She's...undergoing an operation. She have heart-problems after the fire. It was very brave of you to sacrifice yourself trying to rescue someone at a very young age"

Stella was shocked. All because of her, Summer almost died and if the surgery wasn't successful, she would potentially die. Her heart felt like she stopped for a moment.

"What happened to me then?" Stella asked the nurse. The fire flower was surprised and finally broke the silence.

"You broke your back so we have straighten your stem and after that you, for some reason, became faster and your eyes changing color has been improved."

"Wait so I can change more colors in my eyes?" Stella asked her nurse. She looked confused but then nodded.

"You could actually change to all of the colors you want so it's kind of a weird situation. I heard you are the only person except one other that I know has the ability" The fire flower looked around.

Stella thought about what she had done. She could potentially killed 2 plants which 1 is guaranteed dead. She might have to face a very bad punishment. She tried to look at it in a better way but there isn't any way to make it better except for saving Summer and Olivia. She started to sob and hid under her blanket trying to cover away her tears forming down her eyes. She felt scared for her friend's life and also she will be taken to custody. But the Fire Flower could see her tearing eyes and only smiled at her.

"It's ok. I'm sure that I could try to help you" She turned her head around to see if there's a plant coming. Stella stopped but her red eyes are still visible.

Then a Fire Flower walked into the room. It looked like a smaller version of

The nurse.

"It's nice to see you again, mum" the smaller Fire Flower smiled

"So was it a success?"

"I guess so. But it feels kind of weird that I changed to a different variant after that surgery. I still feel very mad to people"

A shocked peashooter trembled as she knew what happened. Stella sobbed under the blanket as she tried to calm herself down. But it didn't worked and she started to cry as Stella tried to make herself sound as little as possible to hide her cries. She knew that the surgery was a success but then she made Summer looked different than her normal appearance. Her cries sounds like squeaks to the flowers in the room, but Summer heard her "squeaks" so she came close to the crying peashooter and opened the blanket, revealing Stella with her head to her pillow. Stella could only whimpered through her tears.

"I'm sorry if I haven't save your dad. I saw him…burnt to death. I could have saved him" She started to whimpered even more, "But instead, I was scared that I would burn myself. I left him died instead. I only saved you and your sister. After that, I…"Stella started to choke on herself, "I still…felt guilty for…not saving someone…you trust" the crying peashooter looked away in shame, trying not to mention that she burned the house "by accident". But then the most unexpected thing happened…

Summer hugged her and wiped some of Stella's tears. Stella was shocked about Summer's gesture. Even Summer's mum was also shocked to her stem.

"Wait that is your best friend?" Summer giggled at her mother's confused look.

"Yea, you haven't been focused to our family or specifically me, did you?" Summer then turned to Stella and gave her another hug and finally answered. "Don't be so harsh of yourself. You shouldn't have to push yourself"

Stella was scared that she might be going to be in big trouble for what she done. All the negative things started to cloud her minds and thinking of what she could have done. She could have saved Summer's father, she could have kept Summer's appearance, she could have helped her life to stop being so threatened, Stella could have saved Summer and Olivia without her breaking her stem. But then a comment broke Stella to reality.

"I know what you are thinking. You could have saved my father and you could have lived a more happy life not to see me look dreadful and different. And if my mother haven't told you, you have been out for like almost 2 weeks. But you don't have to push yourself pass the limit and make things looks worse. I would never let it ruin you."

Another shock took Stella away. She heard enough. Killed a best friend's father, changed the appearance of Summer and made Stella herself broke her stem 2 weeks to awake her from coma yet still not fully recovered. Summer's mother stopped Stella from her rage with a kind of sad comment.

"You better get to sleep, you still need to recover because you are still very weak right now"

Stella didn't want to go to sleep. What if the nightmares of her fury destruction ended up in her dreams? What if while she's sleeping, the others decide the fate of her because they knew she burned the house down in the first place?

Summer looked at the scared peashooter and whispered to her mother "Let me help her sleep" Then she started to sing a lullaby

" _Wait a second give me time to think_

 _Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_

 _Your breath is useless because I can't feel a thing_

 _Living life as if we had a choice_

 _Anywhere, anytime, I would do anything for you_

 _Yesterday, I thought that I'll never see you again_

 _But now I can see it's time to_

 _Sing you to sleep now_

 _Sing you to sleep_

 _Sing you to sleep now_

 _Sing you to sleep_

 _Remember things that time could have erased_

 _I can hear your whispers in my mind_

 _You've become things I cannot embrace_

 _Our memory will be the last mistake_

 _Sing you to sleep now_

 _Sing you to sleep_

 _Sing you to sleep now_

 _Sing you to sleep…"_

It was soothing and warm for Stella. A lullaby her mother always sing that was famous around the village. With Summer's voice she started to felt sleepy and drifted off to her dream lands, hoping for a good sleep to recover and that nobody knew the truth what happened.

 **A/N: There is a pretty obvious references to Star Wars and a song by Alan Walker. Can you guess it? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	2. Am I framed?

**A/N: Another story but not a great day. I guess I am just too unlucky. I am having headaches and I can't even think creatively lately. Also I got hacked on Roblox and I lost 100 Robux but it only displayed as me losing only 40 for a game I think is called Ultimate Driving and some useless jobs! I received that my account was not hacked! Also got my first charm tooth removed because it is affecting my other teeth. So sorry for a bit of delay from this story because this should have been on from Friday. The references in last chapter include the beginning line is a Star Wars reference (I think) and the end would be a remake from Sing Me to Sleep made by Alan Walker.** **Oh and also, this is a speech only chapter just to test it and make it more mysterious. Hope you enjoy.**

*Murmurs around the room loudly*

"Objection! The peashooter was the only person on the scene when the flame started out. The iron citron's testimony was the best proof!"

"Hold it! There is nothing to indicate the time when the peashooter actually was in the kitchen. It could simply be 3 hours from the time the fire was inflicted. The sunflower…ahem…victim's daughter's testimony said she saw her in the kitchen also 3 hours ago. And she can't lie right then due to the relationship with the defendant. The fire started out at 10 p.m. at night when the defendant and the victim's daughter was going to a sleepover. There is no way the defendant was in the kitchen at night. The sunflower's testimony said she kind of closed her eyes to sleep when she was…hugging the defendant as they were sleeping at 9"

"Objection! This might be a murder! Concrete proof is that this video camera was put on the ceiling, the profile provided by the police wrote that it is at 10 p.m., the same time that and she rubbed her hand on her hoodie as a replacement of a lighter. Static electricity made the fire and it burned the house down. It was the perfect time since it was late at night and no plant or very little in fact would notice since it was so late at night."

*gives to Judges, video played*

"…"

*Gasps from around the room*

"I have my conclusion. 10 p.m., the defendant went to the kitchen with fuel she had and sprayed sometime between 7 and 10 p.m. She used static electricity to set the house on fire, killed the victim and severely injured herself and the victim's daughter. She then recognized her mistake, which I can assume is a good thing so please if you can then lower her sentence because of the fact she saved 2 people. And that is what I can conclude from the evidence being brought out by me and the defender, the defendant is guilty of first-degree murder and intentional murder."

*Long silence*

"I…I have nothing…I got nothing to defend from that"

*Judges stand up*

"As all of the evidence combined, we decided your verdict. The defendant, Ms. Stella is Guilty and these will be her punishment. You will be named as a Sativum in your records and will be trained in the Development of Improving Plant Behavior, or DIPB for short, until you are 18 and then you have 2 choice. Either to stay in prison for 60 years (maybe the rest of your life) or for 40 years but serve in the battlefield every day for those 40 years. You'll be transported to a team codenamed PFA and if you die in the battlefield, we won't be responsible for it. It's your choice"

*Another long awkward silence*

"Should I be choosing or should someone else choose it for me?"

"You choose it yourself or the prosecutor decides it."

"Then let the prosecutor do it. I am guilty so I have no right to choose where I have to head in this situation"

"Well this is peculiar. Mr. Paul, what do you want her to do?"

"Well as a prosecutor myself, I think she will choose the 2nd option. She, in my opinion, is not a Sativum although what she had done. She fixed herself although her mighty crime and she seems like a very good fighter."

"Thanks Paul for deciding that hard decision for me"

"Well it is certain now. Ms. Stella will serve 8 years in DIPB, 40 years in prison and on the battlefield. Your punishment shall be served starting tomorrow. Case adjourned"

 **A/N: I'm going to be doing a quick shout out to AsianDude0111 for giving some motivation to me. Thank you so much for it. REally means the world to me.**

*8:18 p.m., The XAZO prison of awaiting judgment*

"Are you there, Stella?"

"Paul, you were the prosecutor who put me to jail!"

"Calm down. I know you hate me from the fact that I chose your punishment but it's just about the truth of the court that matters to me"

"Uh, I don't hate you but it's just not fair. I didn't put the liquid in the first place or even knew it was gasoline or whatever flammable liquid it was. I accidentally ignited it because I have no clue that it is just going to burn the house"

"Hey, even an Electro Pea has to be truthful to some of the things, although you might know that a lot of the Electro Peas had ended up in prison in our city just because of the fact that they lie most of time except to their family"

"But how old are you? And why are you here in the first place?"

"I am actually around 15 years old. I am turning 16 tomorrow. And…"

"How can you be a prosecutor at the age of 15? Isn't that illegal?"

"If you read the 342nd rule of our book in the "Law and order guide" then it says that you can be a lawyer at court if you're an apprentice of a real lawyer unless you are less than 15 years of age. My age was just enough for me to decide your verdict right then. I am scared for you as well though."

"Oh…ok…First off, that kind of proved that you are a nerd. Second, what are you here for?"

"I am telling you that I have worked with the defendant, your best friend Summer, to help you get out of prison as fast as we can. In the meantime, just please don't do anything stupid"

"You put me in prison! How do I know if I could trust you?"

"Well if you don't trust me, I think someone should be here some time right around…"

"Now. Thanks for keeping her a bit busy, Paul."

"Summer! Did you bribe him or something?"

"I didn't bribe him. I actually knew him for much longer than you. I met you 5 years ago and we've been so close to each other while I knew him around when I was 3 when I was in Kindergarten. He also knows that you didn't burn the house on purpose."

"So much for a Plasma Pea who doesn't even care about the truth as a prosecutor"

"Shots fired sis. Don't judge me if I have to give you the guilty verdict. I thought that was the truth the entire time. I'm only cooperating with Summer so that I could prove your innocence and that's the least I can do."

"You do realize I can't just sit in this one place the entire time! I am scared that I might get bullied! Summer at least knows that I was bullied everyday like if I was a bounty! In prison it's a lot worse you know! What happens if I have to use drugs just so that I can't get people to make fun of me?"

"Stella, you need to stop crying. I know how it feels to be in some type of prison!"

"How do you know? You…never went there before!"

'My parents were drug dealers, locking me inside my house with 5 other brothers since I was 3 because of economy problems. I've never seen them since. They bullied me just because I'm the youngest in the pack. That is not fair! Some of them even asked me to smoke marijuana every month for the remembrance of my parents who actually got arrested trying to deliver cocaine! It's hard sometimes but finally I lived with my uncle and he was the lawyer who should have took your case in the first place. I'm pretty sure if he was on my place he could have made you got executed or at least giving you your whole life in jail."

"At least you are only for around 13 years, and that's only you. I have to stay for like 48 years without seeing my father! He would die*sniffs*by the time I got out of prison!"

"I'm going to try to make it less severe later on if I have more proof and I will try to get another trial going so that I can prove you're innocence."

"Is it a promise, Paul?"

"It's a promise"

"This is going to be the last time I'm going to see you for a long time. I guess I'll see you later then"

*kiss in the nose*

"Wait did you just kissed me?"

*blushing*

"Yeah, it's just to say goodbye I guess. As a friend at least. I might not know if I will see you again within the next 20 to 40 years. Maybe shorter, maybe…gone…forever. I am just scared that you would die somewhere in the battlefield. I can't risk losing my best friend!"

"Then you already have another person who could help you. Paul at least would try to help you solve the case and he will at least be a replacement for me for the next who knows when."

"No. To me…you are irreplaceable. I just can't let someone like you to be KIA. I know you also love to see other people fight, especially that one legendary fire cactus who always do perfect 360 no scopes named Siris. I just don't want to see you…"

"Then I promise I won't die, Summer. At least not until you could clear my name"

"Thanks. Well…see you then Stella."

"I guess I'll see you guys somewhere later in your life…"

"I promise Stella, I will free you if you are innocent. "

*Hugs tight*

"Well, except for my lungs being dead right now, I think you should be leaving now. Those Agent Peas are going to call you out now because it's around 9 now"

"I guess so. See you later. By the way, I got this song I was going to be uploading as my debut album. Can you try it later?"

"I'll try my best. At least in here there's a TV and a radio"

*Hands over CD"

"I guess this is it then."

"Just for Dave sake just say goodbye. You guys are way closer than I even think!"

"Visiting time's over. Time to move out plants"

"See you soon Stella, I'll miss you"

"Miss you too, Summer"

*9:28, Paul's house, next to the XAZO Primary and Elementary school*

"Thanks for letting me stay for a while. It was such an inconvenience to you"

"It's just fine. Now that I think of it, I guess you are missing Stella as much as it hurts that you heard that she has to be at maximum of 40 years"

"Just stop it Paul. Just…don't talk about her. I never realized if it actually failed and all evidence led to her guilty. I need to get it clear out of my mind right now."

"You almost blew it in there about my age. She can't think that I'm the same age as her. She might think I have a crush on you"

"Look, uh, I already know she is "a lesbian" but just please if she hears me, Stella would just kill me. It's not fair just thinking if Stella was innocent but no plant came in to help her in the first place to begin with. The fact that she was bullied because of my selfish or selfless behaviors sometimes in school for her and that made her came close to me. Both of us were bullied very badly without this Chomper named Young who always cares about zombie fighting until about a year ago when he ended up in jail because his family, not including him, tried to swll marijuana and he was also put in DIPB for being involved with the case and tampering the scene of the crime. I hope he's also in or near where Stella is in if he ended up there."

"I guess it is hard for a best friend to leave you with almost no time to see you again. I might be singing if it's too late to be sorry if I could"

"Guess we should be getting some rest now. Oh wait…"

"What happened?"

"There is just still 2 questions. First, why is marijuana so popular for smuggles? And second, is the reason that Stella is a lesbian why you kissed her nose in the first place?"

"Well, I don't know about the marijuana jokes or something but yes, it was intentional that I kissed Stella. Who knows when I can do that again?"

"Ok…it's getting late now. I guess I will be sleeping now."

"Good night Paul"

"Good night beauty"

"What did you say?"

"Just nothing. Good night Summer"

"Good night then"

 **A/N: The 3** **rd** **chapter might have a special parody I have from my favorite artist if I could actually get permission to do a bit of adjustment. The name of the story is also going to be changed from Green Flare's Night to Forgive or Forget? Since the story wasn't even fully about the Green Flare shipping. It was about how all of the hero characters met each other and the bond of relationship between specifically Green Shadow and Solar Flare so technically there is a bit of Green Flare in it. Can you find this chapter's reference? It is Sorry made by Justin Bieber and there is a part where I was inspired by the game nobody knows but everyone knows the meme Phoenix Wright. Hope you have a great day.**


	3. Jail Diary or DIPB diary?

**A/N: About the parody, seemingly I can't contact to all 3 of the animation editor/voice actor. So I might say that I need to do a shout-out to these people so that I can out this parody into my story and if you are a fan of BronyDanceParty, Forest Rain and MishaTV (Decibelle) you might know this song in MLP. All of them have been inactive for 3 months at least on YouTube so I tried to contact them on the song and P/M but nope, not a response. The reference in last chapter was Paul with the trial almost similar to the Phoenix Wright game or how Phoenix shows an objection while Paul did refer a part of Justin Bieber's song named Sorry which is "** **I might be singing if it's too late to be sorry if I could** **."** **So this is the last chapter before I return to school** **. Oh how I missed summer already! Hope you guys enjoyed. Since I have very little time so it is a diary from Stella in this chapter like my first chapter of my first story on hiatus. (contains a bit of swearing)**

 **Edit: Sorry I kind of have to change the name at the end bit...It connects to a story I'm writing as an extra flashback as a different sorry :)**

August 8, 2016

Dear diary,

It's been 5 years since I joined the DIPB and seemingly I have to feel like missing something. I never met my friends ever but not only that, people treat you horribly in DIPB. Especially Electro Peas who sometimes electrocuted me using their peas or staying near me and overdrives their electric circuit, electrocuting me badly. To make matters even worse, some of them knew that I had a crush on Summer, bullying me for being a lesbian. I missed everyone like my father, Paul and Summer. Speaking of Summer, when can they prove me not guilty? I am anxious for a trial that can prove my innocence. Faith is always key some people say but I am losing a lot of it. I'm afraid that maybe Paul and Summer were killed for what they knew, or maybe they still can't find who poured the gasoline in the first place. Lately I met a Fire Peashooter named Fury who stopped some of the bullies who tried to make fun of me. Although it is a Development of Improving Behavior but it's more like casual prison. People in the prison always swears with words I don't understand so I just decided that when I want to say that I want someone to go out, I would say "I want to fuck you" although I don't know what it exactly means. Some people even said words like shit, bitch and I every time wanted to avoid the s word, I would just say Sugar Honey Ice Tea! Some words I clearly hear every day but I understand nothing like homie and nigga. It's just driving my brain dark! Although they force us to learn and do tests about common subjects like Language or Math but they mostly teach us how to improve your behavior. At least each plant gets a cell of his or her own and they have a really comfy bed. The food is alright just for the fact that they are mostly plant food but sometimes the plant food has different flavors like Peach, Steak, Shrimp, etc. that I watch only on TV. Some of us if we broke a rule we were put to a room where a machine would spank and do a bit of "torture" to us. At least that's what Fury said and my own experience. The only thing I learned was by Fury that "First, always try to protect yourself because I can't always protect you" and "Second, unless you now that person very much or they wanted to be your friend, trust no plant whatsoever.

But not everything is bad. I still kept a certain disc from Summer and I always hum these lyrics.

 _At first I'm sad because no plant cares for me_

 _They laughed at me because I'm too dumb_

 _The sadness I can't come across those time_

 _Just thinking I would die_

 _So I kicked back and waited for long_

 _Thinking my eyes should have cried_

 _Until I saw a plant came close to me_

 _Looking as happy as she ever be_

 _I thought I'm crazy when I saw her there_

 _She looked at me and smiled with glee_

 _And then she said the words that were sweet and soft_

 _Those words I carry on so dear_

 _She said:_

 _Isn't it great to be different?_

 _Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?_

 _When you learn to start accepting yourself_

 _You'll become a shining star_

 _The next day I saw her at the same old tree_

 _Looking at me and what she sees_

 _She said: "You looked so sad on a starry night_

 _So I decided to come to you_

 _I just wanted to tell you the hardest thing I've faced_

 _Wasn't the teasing or the pain_

 _It was convincing myself that I wasn't stupid, strange, or dumb_

 _And helping plants to do the same"_

 _These last few year flew by just like a blur_

 _I know that now I'm happy as all._

 _I think I really owe it all to her_

 _And that's the best thing I've been told_

 _Isn't it great to be different?_

 _Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?_

 _When you learn to start accepting yourself_

 _You'll become a shining star_

 _Isn't it great to be different?_

 _Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?_

 _When you learn to start accepting yourself_

 _You'll become a shining star (Isn't it wonderful?)_

 _You'll become a shining star (Isn't it great?)_

I cried every time I listened to it. I kept it safe and the only person who I've shown this to was, you guessed it, Fury himself. After he listened to the song, he was in awe and finally said "You have some great friends. Guess she's right. I mean you that is. It is great to be different!" Those words made my cheeks go crimson red. I forgot to tell you about who Fury is. He ended up for murder as self-defense, or second-degree murder. The victim was his dad who tried to hit him with a hammer. Nobody cared about him ever since. Even his mother although it was an accident. The diary is long now so I have to go. I hope I could survive until I could be free or not guilty.

Yours truly,

Stella (Connors) Sativum

 **A/N: There is a song animated by BronyDanceParty original put by Forest Rain ft. Decibelle. Shout-out to a guest named Sparky for giving me a review. It is confusing at first but it is technically the past of Green Shadow and Solar Flare and their relationship. It's just confusing sometimes until you start to put all the pieces together after the story is completed. But please create an account on Fanfiction and then review just for the fact I wouldn't explain publicly. I would still do shout-outs though to guests that wants their username anonymous but I won't reply to your question. Also just recognized there's a Madagascar reference. Also, I will be doing my hiatus story and this story simultaneously just so that I won't miss out on anyone. I will post 1 chapter of my first story and then 1 chapter of this story and so on.**


	4. We're now a family

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody. I am so tired lately. I still have not a lot of H/W I heard until the middle of February so expect more consistent fanfiction every week. This happens a day before Stella has to go into battlefield and in her POV. Warning: One of the biggest secret between Green Shadow and Solar Flare is about to be revealed this chapter.**

I feel great!

I feel worried!

I feel scared!

I feel…everything!

But mostly, I felt scared.

It is a day before I start to be on the battlefield. My dream did come true, but not in the way I hoped it would. Instead being free and fighting for the plants, I have to fight for the plants with little to no freedom whatsoever. I am stuck in a prison where perverting is something that is absolutely normal. I swear at this rate I would…well…you get what I mean for those reading this. (And yes, I did break the 4th wall)

I shivered at the thought. I looked around the rocky cell to see a Fire Peashooter sitting on a little couch watching TV. It was my roommate, Fury. He only smiled at me when I looked at what he was doing, before returning to the TV.

I suddenly felt the urge to say something about this situation. But I can't just say it to Fury, could I? Looking at his way, I decided to talk to him about the situation.

"Fury," I squeaked, "I need to talk to you about something…"

I sat next to him and he looked at me before nodding.

"You're scared that tomorrow we will be sent to the battlefield, right?"

Well he read my mind…

"Yeah…I guess. I'm scared because I always get bullied here so I don't know if I'm ready to battle against zombies. I barely know anything about fighting and they didn't even train us to do anything, not to mention battle. I might not have enough skills to get through the next 40 years on the battlefield"

Fury shook his head and pat my back.

"I'll help you whenever I can. Remember that we're on the same squad with some other people here. They will try to fit us with someone who's not going to bully you as much. It will help us get through the battle more easily compared with only you going in solo"

"I…Thank you" I started to feel relieved. His words will always stop anyone from dragging me down, including myself.

"I just want you to know" I hugged him, "that thank you for being such a great friend. Especially helping me through the days I am in this stupid loop hole of bad luck and you'd still be there for me. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you as a friend and that you are the only motivation I needed to get through the next few days. I just want you to know that you are the shining little star in my heart."

He giggled at me before blushing his words out. "Aw…Thank you. I never heard that sentence from anyone before. I just want you to know that it is going to be hard to get through the first day but you'll get used to it. It's part of our lives later on."

I held him in an embrace as I felt warm next to him. He is the only person who saved me through the torturous 8 months…excuse me…8 years in DIPB and I really thank him for being by my side.

But then I broke my embrace to a voice by the guards.

"Stella Connors, are you there?" I looked through the hole of the door to see an Agent Pea looking at me.

"Yeah. Stella is here."

"There's someone who wants to meet you outside."

I nodded at her and I was released to a room. Metal is the only thing I could see in this room, probably because the whole room is made of it. I'm eager to see who's visiting me today.

A door from a corner of the room opened. A Fire Flower with red goggles looked at me, smiling in, I think, shock and disbelief. I gasped with almost the same reaction. I ran right onto her and hugged her tight. She accepted my embrace and I stood there for so long. I started to burst into tears as I finally met Summer after 8 years. As soon as I released her, she kissed me in the nose, which made both of us blush. I could feel her leaves wiping the tears away from me.

"I have something to tell you" Summer smiled. I wondered what important news that was so important that I can't just receive it through letters?

And then the next few words made me shocked to the core…

 **A/N What was she shocked for? Find out next time ;)**

 **Nah I'm just playing with you. Let's get back to the stories.**

"Me, you, and Olivia…we officially became sisters!"

"Wait your joking, right?"

"I'm not joking. My mother got married with your dad. So that made us sisters…or at least part-sisters"

Ok…I have become sister with Summer and Olivia!? I am still too shocked. I mean this is reality right?

"What about the case that lead me to prison? Have you cleared my name yet?"

"We were really close right now. We had the proof, the eyewitness, etc. But the only thing is that we need to find that zombie who put the gasoline in the first place to change you to a third-degree murder and your charges could be lowered. I'll try my hardest to get you out of here."

"Thanks, sis. I need you to know that I'm fine here. Some peashooter by the name of Fury has helped me a lot for the past 8 years. I'll be fine, Summer. I just…I don't know how it would feel to be in the battlefield"

Summer gave me a little hug before answering.

"Remember that time when you kicked 10 plants' butt for trying to kidnap me and the faction leaders? The zombies are pretty much the same, only this time they have guns as well. You are brave, Stella so you can bring this thing all around somehow. Plus, zombies aren't as awesome as you think. They could sometimes be very dumb, too so at least you know what to do when you deal with them."

"It doesn't mean I can be less worried. I mean this is not something I can joke about. I might die out there. I know I had a dream to be in the battlefield out there but I'm pretty much fighting for nothing. I had a thought that fighting in the battlefield means freedom to all plants but not in this case. I'm fighting just so that I could get out of prison. And even by that time I might not know what to do after that. I'd be 50 when I'm out. It also haunts me that my mother also passed away for the same reason"

"It's not going to be easy, I can tell you that" Summer looked at me. "I know your mother sacrificed her life that point in time but it doesn't mean you have to. You could stay a bit further back and not get shot as much as others"

"Thank you for your help, Summer-chan" I chuckled. Can't believe I'd say that for once. (Yes It means big sister. So now you know who's older)

"Your welcome, Stella. Me and Paul will try our hardest to get your freedom"

And with that, she stood up and left the room. A guard guided me back to my own prison cell.

Then I could see Fury hiding his face behind his pods. I looked at his expression, knowing that he is sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I'm also as stressed as you are, Stella." Fury shook his head.

"I just got quite a shocking news. Remember the girl that was in the disk that sing that song I always hum?"

"Yeah, I could recall that's your best friend, Summer."

I took a deep breath. "I became her younger sister" I squeaked.

"You what?" He looked shocked. "How?"

"Well my father got married with Summer's mother. That made us sisters because of it."

"That's so cool. She's going to be quite a great sister!" But then he realized I'm still in prison and not at home.

"I'm sorry. This is such a great news I forgot reality you're staying here for 40 years. I'm so sorry."

"Nah, I'm great" I lied. The realization shook me even harder than before. I felt scared and even more desperate, trying to hide it with a little smile.

"I just want you to know is that don't be desperate, alright?" I looked at his eyes, calm yet fearful. I nodded before going to bed and hide myself in a blanket, hoping I'd forget everything.

Today was quite an…eventful day. It's like a day before I'm going to a battlefield and I have to go through so much to calm myself down. I never thought what the battlefield of chaos would look like. I imagined loads of dead zombies and plants alike. I imagined blood everywhere you go. I imagined soldiers trying to kill everything that's not their ally.

And I am going to become one of them. Dead or alive.

But that's just the tip of the iceberg. Everyone's worried. I would die at any time in the battle. I PROMISED SUMMER TO STAY ALIVE!

Yet then, I found out she became my sister! I was so happy to realize this but sad as well to not be there to celebrate with the rest of the family. And it worries me a lot.

Whatever happens next, one thing is for sure.

I will be ready for the battlefield.

 **A/N: I've made a review box to answer your unanswered…answers. This also goes out to AgentCatherine because I got the idea from her.**

_Sir Espeon: Yeah too obvious. I always wanted to put references because this makes sure I know that people are reading my story and not just scrolling through everything and saying "Oh I've read your story the whole way. It's so bad I want to puke" without even reading a single sentence...I'd rather have a hate comment but they read through everything before doing so.

_Sparky: Honestly all of my stories are confusing XD but thanks a lot dude.

_Zhengofett: Well I don't know about you but in my world of PVZ: Heroes, if you are charged to first-degree murder, no matter how many people you save, it's either life sentence or death sentence. So what Stella had as a 40 year-sentence is actually very light compared to my world's rules. But don't worry, she'll be fine. Also, yes she did fell for it. If you didn't pay attention to 6th grade Science class, static electricity creates a fire with the right fuel by igniting it, in this case gasoline by the zombie who was supposed to burn the house down. Stella felt cold and as she rubbed her pod on her hoodie it creates static electricity, which then ignites the fire by accident. Plus, the reason why there's no jury is that I kind of based the court within the Phoenix Wright universe where there's only 1 Judge doing the job and he hears all the convictions until he heard enough to give out a sentence.

_Guest: What I explained with Zhengofett. I will forgive your potty mouth ;)

_Lilypad2002: I'm not good at Vietnamese history (or any history for that matter) so I'm not sure what you mean by Uncle Ho's jail diary. Although it might sound like something I would read. But the purpose was a bit like a diary but just so that we know how Stella feels to be in prison.

_Pikagirl2001: Oh you mean "Brighter side of things: PvZ Heroes X Reader?" I really love that story, funny enough because I don't like 2nd person stories. Well Havenchild ships the heroes with the reader with some funny incidents like playing at the arcade with Solar Flare and a zombie attack with Green Shadow. However, I ship Green Shadow and Solar Flare and the reader emerge themselves as one of the characters, in this case Green Shadow. I just want to make a story that talks about how Green Shadow and Solar Flare met each other and forgive each other's past. You could try reading the "Green Flare's diary 1: No school rule, no problem" story I just released a few days ago for a flashback if you want to understand one of the times that Stella and Summer's friendship increased a lot and how Stella was treated in school for Summer to step into Stella's life. BTW love the name, makes me remember of that nightcore song named Pikagirl, although it's just a guest name.


	5. Familiar plants?

**A/N: So my PC has been experiencing some…issues so I could barely do fanfiction. So sorry for breaking that promise on the last chapter. I just want to write this so badly. It's been quite a rough time so it's not all my fault. Timeman63 had made Hero Banter and I really want to do an animation of it. But at the same time I don't know how to do animations so I decided to do sketches on my free time. Plus, I have Tet break for 2 weeks so I'm more free now. This is basically a rewrite of the last chapter but with more and different events. Also if anyone does a fanfic reading of this story then I will do a shout out to you, even if you already been shouted out before. It's not self-promotion or anything, it's just something to show me that you loved my story a lot. And don't worry, I don't want you to read 5 chapters or anything. You could just read 1 chapter if you want. If you made the video and uploaded on Youtube, P/M me or review the story with the url and I'll know…or just the title + YT channel. I'll personally listen/react to all the stories you gave me when I'm able to read it. Anyways enjoy the chapter. This is in Summer's POV. (Ooooh…for once it's not Stella…) And to be honest, this chapter hasn't been as good as others…but still enjoy.**

I have been waiting for so long. Finally, after so long, I get to see her once again. Where she was kept was a 10-hour drive, which is a really long time so that's why I never met her all the time. Heck, I never met her for at least 8 years so I didn't feel like we kept in touch, although with the countless letters we sent each other. The day when I last talked to her felt like yesterday, although it was countless days ago. After she was accused for first degree murder, I was shocked to see that she has to go through a lot. I try to forbade what I thought was true, but it is too true to be denied. Nobody knows that we have a great bond still after all this. In fact, the biggest bond in the XAZO village is nothing but fake at this point. And I wanted to be in the bond that was supposed to be true. It is still sad for me to never be able to see her for the past 8 years due to how far between where we both are. Now everything changed as the north of Suburbia has been raided by the zombies, including our little village destroyed into rubble. On the good side, I have to move to where Stella is, Miniesta. Also, I've been quite a successful young singer in Suburbia. From parodies to actual songs, I was loved by a lot of people. To the point that I became a celebrity. (And for those of you who don't know, I compare her as half...I don't know…Lady Gaga or something like that and half Alan Walker)

The biggest news was that we became sisters. My mother and her father was married a few years ago, so biologically we became twins. Olivia is doing just fine, funny enough. She is now in 9th grade and more mature than before, although her childish sides sometimes appear and it mostly is used to make others laugh.

But Stella, she hasn't got a better fate than I did. She said she is sometimes desperate that people pervert her. Funny enough, why is Stella always gets perverted and not…I don't know…hit or slapped…Who knows? But I finally arrived at the prison, around a 10-minute walk from our home. I looked up at my mother as I only looked at her with a nervous look. I nodded at her before speaking out.

"I'm scared, mom" I looked at the prison, shivers through my back. "I'm scared that she would look different compared to what I think. From all the details she sent me, she looks like she's been having a hard time. Being perverted, and everything seems like it would hurt her more then she thinks. I mean we haven't visited her or even went to the Southern part of Suburbia not to mention since our grandparents past away. I'm just scared to see her dreaded and…I don't even know if she believed we became a family. I just want to see her alive and fine and all" I just can't think of anything to say.

"It's alright Summer" My mother turned around. "You are scared that your friend has to go through way much more than you think. But I'm sure someone is there to help her. Just like you helping her through the 5 years of school. Don't be afraid to accept that she is going to protect herself, alright Summer?"

"Yeah mother. I could acknowledge that." I looked away, nervous. "It's just hard to see that we have gathered all the evidence but then we haven't got the person who started the fuel. But maybe we could still do the trial with all the evidence because it looks really convincing right now. He has to be convinced, right?"

"I think he would be convinced. Let's just file a trial tomorrow and we might be able to save her for once. Now are you ready to go and meet her first?"

I nodded at her. "I'm ready. Meet me after 15 minutes."

"Alright honey"

And there I stood. A fire flower with red goggles that was bought by her friend in prison 5 years ago from the Pbay website. It has some sparkles and apparently is fire proof so it's not going to melt for a long time even with a billion degrees Celsius. And she stood in front of a wall. A very big cobblestone wall. In the middle of the wall is a gate, where someone is waiting for me. A guard, an ice peashooter, looking at the entrance as he met my gaze.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I've made an appointment with Stella Connors"

"Alright then, Summer Sativum. Just go to that building and ask the guard on that part. He would help you a lot"

"Your voice sounds familiar though…"

"I think we met before. Wait the name reminds me of the whole factions thing. Best year for being a blue faction…"

"Wait…Natsumi…is that you?" I recognize her being one of the most dedicated plant in school.

 **A/N: For those who doesn't know, Natsumi is a character in Green Flare's diary 1: No school rule, no problem. I recommend you read the story to know a bit about her and another character about to appear later on in the story.**

"Yeah. It's me. Wait you're Summer right?"

"Yes I am" I looked at her shocked face.

"The news didn't tell that you became a Fire Flower. What happened?"

"I became a fire flower because of the incident you might have read. I have been asking where you were since XAZO was destroyed"

"My job became a replacement guard for today. I will soon be a police, just like what I dreamed off since I was a little sprout. I just realized that Stella was the one praised in the factions thing. Can't believe she got charged for first-degree murder. Heck I read the whole article and I was shocked"

"I beg a differ. I think she only set fire to the house on accident. All of the evidence me and Paul, the guy in 4F and in the Red house, have gathered says that a zombie put the fuel and Stella accidentally set the house on fire because of static electricity"

"Well that's great! Maybe I could help you some time later"

"I also need to tell you something between me and Stella…"

"And what is it my dear little Summer?" Natsumi asked in curiosity.

"Me and Stella have become…" I blushed at the thought before continuing. "sisters"

"No way!" Natsumi looked at me in awe. "Is it true?"

"It should appear in the news soon. I mean I'm quite a celebrity lately"

"Yup. "The singer of Dreams" I heard them said"

I giggled at the nickname. I just looked at her and smiled.

"I should be going in now. I'll see you soon."

"Sure. See you around Summer."

I walked to the old cobblestone house. An Agent Pea is waiting for me.

"Hi, I'm Summer Sativum and I was wondering if you could take me to Stella Connors." The guard nodded.

"I will get her. While that, you could sit over there" He pointed at a chair near his seat.

Finally, I'm going to meet her. "Thanks" I said

And he turned right from the ally way. I just stood there, not knowing what to say. I'm scared that she is dreaded. She is dead inside. I'm scared she is not feeling good. I'm scared she is just too sad to talk to me. I think she will be scared in the battlefield because I heard she will be on the battlefield tomorrow.

And then I looked up again to see the Agent Pea.

"She's in the metal room. Let me lead you there."

"Alrighty lighty" I smiled at him

"No one mentioned how funny your attitude is?"

I blushed a bit at the comment.

"No, love. Nobody told me so."

I walked for about a minute before reaching the room.

Breath in Summer. Breath in…

The guard and I made it to the room with a closed door.

Breath out.

The guard opened the door.

Breath in

I walked inside

I looked at a Peashooter who's shocked to see me. She isn't dreaded. In fact, she looks like if nothing ever happened.

I can't! I looked at her, smiling. I tried not to look shocked by keeping my composure. But I can't. She is getting my heart insane.

All I did was stood shocked. And the Stella ran to me and hugged me instead. I could see her eyes started to burst some tears. I kissed her nose to calm her down, but instead both of us blushed instead. I wiped the tears away from her eyes. I could only feel my heart warming inside of me.

I've got to tell her.

"I have to tell you something!" I tried to talk

I could see her eyes widen. She is excited about the news. _Hope she wouldn't have a heart attack after this…_ I giggled

"Me, you, and Olivia…we officially became sisters!"

Stella's face looks like she is about to go to heaven or something…

"Wait your joking, right?"

"I'm not joking. My mother got married with your dad. So that made us sisters…or at least part-sisters"

She looked at the room and then at me again. I just wanted to giggle out loud by her reaction. She still has the attitude she had 8 years ago. Whoever is friends with her like me must be really lucky.

"What about the case that lead me to prison? Have you cleared my name yet?"

I looked at the things I say. I could lie right now, but I prefer not to.

"We were really close right now. We had the proof, the eyewitness, etc. But the only thing is that we need to find that zombie who put the gasoline in the first place to change you to a third-degree murder and your charges could be lowered. I'll try my hardest to get you out of here." Stella somehow looked quite glad that I got really close to her case.

"Thanks, sis. I need you to know that I'm fine here. Some peashooter by the name of Fury has helped me a lot for the past 8 years. I'll be fine, Summer. I just…I don't know how it would feel to be in the battlefield"

I gave her a hug, or at least I tried. I remembered Natsumi and then remember.

"Remember that time when you kicked 10 plants' butt for trying to kidnap me and the faction leaders? The zombies are pretty much the same, only this time they have guns as well. You are brave, Stella so you can bring this thing all around somehow. Plus, zombies aren't as awesome as you think. They could sometimes be very dumb, too so at least you know what to do when you deal with them."

She still looked at me, worried. It's like she begged for something else and not that answer.

"It doesn't mean I can be less worried. I mean this is not something I can joke about. I might die out there. I know I had a dream to be in the battlefield out there but I'm pretty much fighting for nothing. I had a thought that fighting in the battlefield means freedom to all plants but not in this case. I'm fighting just so that I could get out of prison. And even by that time I might not know what to do after that. I'd be 50 when I'm out. It also haunts me that my mother also passed away for the same reason"

Oh yeah…Stella's mother passed away a few years ago because of the same reason…I have to admit it…

"It's not going to be easy, I can tell you that" I looked at her. "I know your mother sacrificed her life that point in time but it doesn't mean you have to. You could stay a bit further back and not get shot as much as others"

"Thank you for your help, Summer-chan". That sounds pretty awkward. Stella's childish attitude also made her funny…funny enough…

"Your welcome, Stella. Me and Paul will try our hardest to get your freedom" I looked at her. I stood up and waved at her, before leaving the room and then the prison as well.

Then I saw Natsumi and a Toxic Peshooter, a familiar one as well.

"Logan, you're here too?" I asked. The Toxic Peashooter giggled at my surprised expression.

"You have quite a long term memory, Summer"

"I knew it was you. You and Natsumi are always close together!"

"I think your voice sounds a bit British lately. Has your accent changed that much? I remember you have this half Texas half Cali accent the last time I met."

"Now you tell me. Her voice does seem to change a lot."

Yup, how come Natsumi didn't even recognized it in the first place? I just thought that maybe she knew about my voice because she heard a few of my songs or something. But then again, it's until now she realized my voice was different.

"In all honesty though, I just want you to know that Stella is going to be alright. I just want to tell that." Logan looked at me. His green and yellow pupils look straight at me. "You have to support her through this. I know she is a strong Peashooter…" But I decided to cut his sentence.

"I just don't feel like it. I just feel scared. I need you to know that, alright?"

"I think so." Logan looked away. "You're not the only one who's scared though, Summer. I'm worried, Natsumi is scared, your family is also going to be worried that their daughter is going to be a soldier in the battlefield which she could potentially die some time later"

I only gave a sign, which I crossed the tips of my leaves and hung my head down. Natsumi and Logan probably understood my signal and did the same, except with their pods. I looked at them, only smiling at their gesture.

"I have to go now so I guess I'll see you soon." I looked at the clock at the entrance of the prison. It is already past 5 minutes from what I expected…

"Sure thing, Summer. I hope we'll meet you sometime soon…" Natsumi looked at me as I started to walk into my car, where my mother is waiting inside.

"So Summer…How is it?" She asked me. I swear I could tell everything to her but I'd rather not.

"Well…I met some people I knew a few years ago and Stella seems to be alright, although she is not happy with being in the battlefield."

"Well, let's just hope that she'll be alright."

"I guess so" I looked back at the prison getting smaller in the distant.

"I guess so…"

 **A/N: Shoutout to rand0m tr0ll for a review in Poet of the Troubled child, PsychoCyclone95 for the alert for this story and these ladies and gentlemen later under this author note for review of this story. Well me and my brother is going to do a collaborating story again. It's about Pokemon and a shipping of two of our favorite Pokemon. But for now, signing off. Steven2Desmond/CommanderSylveon2930 out boys!**

 **P.S. And for those of you who could see a *cough*beautiful*cough* avatar of mine, I made it myself because of a challenge. Plus, since a lot of my penpals like Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose, Gamergirlandco., and Sir Espeon changed their avatars, I decide to make one for the sake of banter…So yeah, don't judge my hand drawing and painting skill…I lack a lot on it.**

 **Reviews!**

Peaofliteracy: Well then, if that's the case, then please read another PVZ: Heroes story. If you don't like it, I don't blame you at all. Here is what I recommend: Hero's banter by TImeman63 and Brighter side of things by H-H-Havenchild

DealwithitP: Get the camera indeed. Do you need some water for your dried throat after your scream? Anyhow your name makes me remember of a friend who always say "deal with it p dawg"


	6. Meet the bullies and the victim

**A/N: 1000 views! What a milestone! I seriously never thought of 500 not to mention 1000 views! Especially in a story that I don't touch a lot and when my story is not even half-way yet! I mean Wolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose made more than 100 chapters when he only came here at least 5 months earlier. Not to mention a few more people I could think of that made loads of chapters and stories compared to me just to prove how dedicated you guys are to me and I really want to thank you so so much that you still supported me even when I don't have a lot of times to write. I can't thank you enough! It means a lot to me. Also, there are a few complaints I heard about me writing in 1st person in chapter 4 and 5. And I'm sorry for that. I didn't realize that happened after I did the 5th chapter. Don't worry. I'll try to make a rewrite when this story reaches its inevitable end. Also, in my profile, I decided to put songs that represent the plants in this story. Just because. Next, I have been playing Club Penguin because it is about to end and I want to play the game before it all ends. Speaking of which, I got 380 views within a day because of my CP tribute story. I swear it's not a joke. P/M me and I will prove that it isn't crap you're hearing. Anyways, in the words of my friend… "It's not what you think is what you like. It's what you enjoy is what you like. So enjoy while you can…"**

 **Warning: T rated for suggestive sexual themes (only once, though) and swearing in this chapter.**

Stella screamed and trembled as she woke up from her bed. Her breath was quick and in a sense of exhaustion. She calmed herself as her heart felt like it has shattered and millions of pieces hit the ground. As much as she hated it, she has to do it. She is now going to the battlefield, scared and excited.

Her friend, Fury, is waiting at the entrance door, tapping his roots along the rocky floor while looking down at a phone, trying to call someone who will guide them to the battlefield. Stella shook her head from a nightmare about her dying on the battlefield. Everyone, from Fury, his dad to her new-found older sister Summer, crying her name out in her funeral. She imagined that they would be the only one there because she died too young to meet other plants before passing away into the abyss. She then meets her mother. She awoke because of her mother's words.

"You're not dead yet, my dear Stella. Wake up…"

It scares her. It makes her feel like she is dead.

She is terrified. Not because of death, but because of the pain of other people if she dies. And that everyone would not care about her because she will only be known as a criminal and poison in the world.

"Stella…Are you ok?" Stella looked up to see Fury looking at her, eye to eye. Stella looked down and answered.

"I'm sorry. I just want to have some lone time right now."

"What are you thinking about that made you worried about it? To the point you screamed out loud?" Fury asked her, a voice of curiosity and worries. Stella changed her eyes color from a yellowish tint, her default color, to a blue one. It seemed like she was at bloodshot, only blue of course.

"I'm scared" Stella stated, "that everyone would be worried if I die. I mean, I'm scared nobody's going to care for me. In fact, I'm scared that my death would be a distraction for everyone!"

Fury shook his head. His red eyes proved confidence and belief. Stella looked up to see him close to her, proving bravery in his soul.

"Then I promise you. You won't die in the battlefield. Although you might get hit by bullets and that would hurt, I promise. You won't die in the battlefield as long as you believe that you won't"

Stella changed her eye color back to yellow. She knows that those soothing words by Fury would help her a lot. Especially it would help her through what she is scared of…Death.

Fury looked at Stella in relief when Stella's eyes fully turn yellow.

"There you go. Now we're going to be meeting someone going by the name of Jesse. She will be the leader of the group we're going to be in"

Somehow, the name seems to ring a bell…Stella just can't remember where though. It reminded her of Summer again. But this time, she ignored it.

"Shall we?" Fury held out his right pod to Stella. Stella nodded and held Fury's pod as both of them walked to their secret base. It was a hot day but Stella didn't care because instead, she wore her purple hoodie that was delivered to her by her dad 7 years ago. She was…surprised that after 9 or 10 years it still fits her. It is something that she might never understand.

After 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at a small, poorly-built house with bad painting and loads of rubbles scattered everywhere. At least it has a door as a change.

As they opened the door in the room, they could see a wounded rose, three peashooters, (one of which is on fire, one is an Electro Pea, and one of which is a normal Peashooter) and a citrus cactus. But then, both were distracted by the surroundings. There's words. Sentences, in fact. They all talk about one thing. Death. Lines such as…" Death is god. Death is life." and "Let the guidance of the Zombie of the Shadows protect you from Death" appear a lot around the room. Skulls of zombies and plants alike stuffed in a hole in the back of the room, to the point of overflowing. Blood stains could be seen everywhere, sometimes even onto the words that could be seen in the wall. The ground is filled with small rocks, rubbles, and the roof is almost nowhere. In the middle of the room were the plants, a crooked table with some type of map, and an old carpet underneath the table.

"Stella Connors. Glad to see you again after such a long time…" The citrus cactus spoke as she saw the two plants arriving in awe. "I know it's been quite a while since you've left the XAZO school. But it's such a pleasure to see you again. Oh and sorry for the mess, it should be as less suspicious as possible" Stella was even more shocked at the cactus' response. But she realized something.

"Can you try to read my mind? What number am I thinking of from 1 to 100?"

Sella thought of a number in her head. Jesse only looked at her face before answering.

"You are thinking of 72" The citrus cactus answered the question.

Stella was even more shocked. It was the number she's thinking of.

"Jesse! It really is you!" She jumped and hugged the cactus. She replied to the embrace as a smile came across her face.

"I thought I never was able to see you again! I thought when I was imprisoned, never being able to see you again!"

"Stella, you wouldn't have believed how much things changed within a year or so"

 _And what is it?_ Stella thought to herself.

"I decided to join the military" Jesse started, "to be helping each and every plant to be safe. But all the things that happened in XAZO…It was my coward sense. I knew that I could have saved so many people in XAZO. But yet, I ran. I ran with my companions. Or at least, the remains of my companions. And ran to the north of Suburbia, instead of staying and defended" Jesse started to cry. "I knew I could have saved…all of them…all of my friends…All of the things I could have done…"

Stella only held Jesse into an embrace as she realized what the citrus cactus' cries were about. It was her being scared of death that she didn't died for her fellow companions. Stella could feel the acidic tears on Jesse's eyes falling on her hoodie.

"All of the friends, the closest one to me…They all died. And although these 4 new recruits are here and helped me through my sorrow, the mental scars can never heal, not like what a fellow Sunflower told me before she died in the battlefield as well."

"The citrus cactus that once told me that I should believe in myself is now crying that she did believed she ran for the better. Now that's bullcrap!" Stella told Jesse as the citrus cactus tries to wipe away her tears.

"You chose a road that you can't return. Remember that one time I save everyone but I was so scared of dying I almost didn't come to the Gym to do so. But yet, you told me that I could do everything using an imaginary pill that I stupidly thought gave me powers to throw chili bean bombs and adds more powers. Although the whole adding more strength and damage inside of me is true, the whole ability is not true and you told me to believe in myself. I mean this is why you are here" Stella hugged Jesse tighter, showing that she is being honest with the crying citrus cactus.

"I can't believe I'm hearing that from someone that is 4 years younger than me"

"Then listen. I'm not the naïve Stella Connors 8 years ago. I have to deal with prison time, alright? You are stronger as well. Everyone in here does. Let's just hope that we would still be stronger even through the hardships we have to deal with."

"But you don't know how it feels to lose your friends. Your teammates."

And that's the last straw. Stella's eyes started to dwell up.

"I know how it feels!" Her eyes turned into a blue tone. A light one. "Although it's not like you, I have still lost people that I might never meet. Like Summer. She became my sister but I might never meet her again if I die. It's not fair sometimes. But that just doesn't mean we give up. Or at least forcefully give up" Stella tried to wipe away the tears.

"I…" The citrus cactus tried to say something, but Stella's words still made her shook.

"Exactly!" Stella wiped her own tears before changing her eye colors back.

Fury somehow had no reactions from the crying plants in front of him. But he realized the 3 peashooters went missing while the rose tried to stand up, but her magic field couldn't keep her afloat. Fury could see the Rose's eyes tear up. It's like if she also burst in tears for her teammates. Or at least Fury think is a she. Roses are sometimes hard to define gender. You might never know how to differentiate them. Then, he saw some type of trapdoor in the corner. He opened it to see a lighted up room and he could hear shushes. As he walked down, he could see two of the three peashooters edging themselves into a corner. The Plasma Pea was the only one who didn't back away because of Fury. The basement was actually quite large compared to what it looked like downstairs.

"What do you want?" The Plasma Peashooter asked in a trembling voice.

"Why are you hiding here?" Fury looked at all three of the peashooters.

"None of your business. We are only here to…discuss some issues with them being in the battlefield"

"Doesn't seem like something you should be hiding, should you?"

And as soon as he looked around the room, Stella and Jesse…even the rose, started walking down the stairs. Jesse only looked at the peashooters while Stella looked around the room. The rose only looks down on the floor as he/she walked (or should I say…floating?) down the stairs.

"So what are you four doing down here?" Jesse asked in a quite strict way.

The Plasma Peashooter was the first one to answer. "I was trying to drag these two from the corner over there. As soon as you mentioned Stella's name, these two decided to hide. To which I have to admit…I think me and these two meet Stella before…"

"Yeah you did! You were the plants that bullied her back in the day, remember? Those two perverted Stella most of the time while she was the same person that stopped you from ruling the school while the teachers are out on that one occasion!" Jessie claimed, in a strict voice in fact.

This shook Stella as she just stood there, not believing what she just heard. Not only did she meet the person that inspired her to move on from her past, but also she met the people who destroyed it (the past, not her moving on XD)

"What in the name of Dave is going on right now? Those three bullies are now under your command? Now that's just awkward in another level…" Stella looked at the three peashooters, more specifically the Plasma Pea. "How is it being controlled by someone you called as useless?"

"Obviously, I have no choice, but it is still an honor to be working under the commands of someone like that. I learned a lot from her. Plus, I am not the plant that I am a few years ago. I now know what I want to do. I can't just ask to be the leader all the time. So…" The Plasma Pea gave a sigh, inhaled, and closed his eyes. "Will you forgive us after what we did?" Stella looked at the Peashooter, who only exhaled in response and put his pod forward like a handshake.

Then Stella did the unthinkable, at least in Jesse's point of view.

Stella decided to ignore the handshake.

Instead she hugged the Plasma Pea. Nobody expected it, not even Stella herself. She never knew by forgiving, she felt relieved. And, funny enough, the Plasma Pea started to blush. His cheeks turned red as he tried to calm down.

"I've never got a hug from anyone ever...Not to mention a girl that helped me to realize my mistake…" The Plasma Pea smiled, ignoring his already red face, until he noticed Jesse's little giggle. "Am I blushing that badly?"

"I've never seen anyone made you blush before" Jesse giggled as she realized that it's embarrassing but funny for the Peashooter.

Stella released the Plasma Pea (who I still don't know the name of!) before his blushing got out of control.

"I would really love to forgive you" Stella replied. The other two peashooters decided to step up as well.

"We're sorry, alright?" The fire peashooter started first. The peashooter came next.

"We are different now compared to who we were. We never knew we would see you again to say sorry, so it's a good opportunity to say something that's long overdue"

Stella looked at them, their eyes filled with guilt.

"And yet, you forge words like gold. Yes, I do forgive you. On one condition though…"

"We'd do anything!"

"Alright. Make sure not to do whatever the heck you want to do to me like…well ya know…"

Both of them nodded viciously. "We will. We will."

"The name's Jason, FYI" The Plasma Pea smiled. (Finally I knew his name! Better add that to the profile)

"I'm AJ, and he's Burns. Peeta Burns" The peashooter stated. (Yes, that was Dead or Alive band and Hunger Games references but I think you all know already so it kind of broke the point)

"Don't worry" Jason whispered into Stella's ears. "They touch themselves at night so you don't have to worry about them doing it to you, even if they do have a crush on you"

"Now that's fucked up. Thanks a lot" Stella whispered back.

"No worries. You'll get use to them…"

Jesse seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. She tapped her citrus foot on the floor as a sign of being quick.

"So can we go up and discuss for a bit? I mean we could just sit here and do nothing so that we could let the zombies kill us. If not, move your ass back upstairs to get ready"

"Language please." Stella smiled at the citrus cactus' remark. Jesse looked at Stella in quite a strict way.

"Says the plant that said the f word 5 seconds ago. Don't pretend that I cannot read your mind…" All the plants giggled at the remark, making Stella blush in embarrassment. Even Fury has to give out a little chuckle.

All of the pants walked up to the broken ground floor, still giggling as they talk about themselves and their life.

"So how in the name of Dave did you ended up in prison?" Jason asked Stella.

"I was convicted of first-degree murder…"

"First degree murder!?" Jason yelped. "Now that's not the Stella we know…"

"Yeah…A murder that I didn't commit! It's weird by the fact that I get framed by something…or someone in fact…"

"Don't worry. We'll try our best to cover you if we could. Right now, we need to find a tactic to raid a base tomorrow"

Stella looked extremely shocked. "Wait what? Tactics?"

"Yeah. Tactics!"

"I thought going to the battlefield means just to go in, shoot zombies and then get out"

Jason rolled his eyes, showing sarcasm. "That would work, but at the same time tactics helps reduces casualties. I mean Jesse lost a lot of teammates. It's the best no plants die in this mission to stop her from getting depressed about it."

"Alright then…"

"Also, is Fury like that all the time?"

"Like what?" Stella looked at the confused Plasma Pea.

"Is he always like that? Like being so quiet? If you know what I mean?" Stella nodded.

"Yeah…he is like this most of the time, but in some rare occasions, he could be quite talkative and determined"

They arrived at the top of the base, the broken down house. They got to the crooked table where a map of Suburbia, or what was once Suburbia, to discuss about what they would do.

"So here is the map right now…The base we're about to invade is one of the key central points in near the edge difference between the zombie occupied area and the plant one. Our goal in this base is to steal a zombie intelligence device We have 3 ways to raid this base. 3 tactics to be exact…

First, we could go in at long range. I am going to have to eat a one-hit-kill citrus so that I can kill a zombie with one bullet and one bullet only. Any zombies would die so I'm going to shoot the gargantuar with the shot. Then you guys could go in and take the intelligence. You can do whatever the heck you want but I only need 2 things: get the intelligence and nobody dies.

Second, we could go in stealth mode. Everyone would go in and try to be as quiet as possible and try to infiltrate the base as much and quiet as we can. Don't let them alarm Zomboss that we are raiding the base. Grab the intelligence and capture a Scientist zombie so that L.E.A.F could interrogate him. He's might come in use later. We'll go at night just to make it as unsuspecting as possible.

Finally, we can ask team Beta SA and Delta PA to make a distraction while we raid the unguarded intelligence. They won't notice 5 plants going in while they are trying to fight off a squad of 20 plants. We will sneak in and grab the intelligence and as soon as we can. Then everyone would retreat.

Just saying, we'll be walking to the base and be escorted in a Helicobter. But here is the deal though: since this is the first time Stella is in the crew how about we let her decide what we should do"

Everybody set their eyes on me. It's my choice to decide what I'll do. I started to sweat. My choice could affect the matter…But what choice though?

 **A/N: Now this is the good part…You decide whether they attack from long range, go in stealth, or ambush the zombies. The first 5 people (guest included) who review and chose the answer or when I have time to write the story later on will get their option verified. Even if it's full, don't worry. I made a poll in my profile for you to choose if yours was not chosen, although it would only count as 1 point while the first 5 would be worth 2. Whichever wins I will do the next chapter where she chose that option and will be performing that action. So this time, I will let you decide the story. Should be very exciting!**

 **P.S Maybe no matter what you choose, death would call and at least one person would die…**

 **Review time! (This is going to be a long one…)**

 **Schmacklar: Holy crap! So much feedback! Thank you so much for it. But now that think of it, I really should say that you (or in fact anyone) should write the construction feedback in our PM and not our review. I think the main reason is that I think people would not like the story even if you don't intend to do so. But honestly, you have been doing this to a few quite recent authors and also one more quite older legendary writer (not me obviously) was affected by you, even when you did get asked to give some constructive feedback. And judging by how you respond to my video, here's the only 2 problems with the reviews I'll talk about: 1. Your constructive feedbacks I've sawn not only in my story but others were sometimes over-exaggerated feedbacks. Like making small mistakes looks like it changes the story forever! 2. Kind of number 1 but then you make it a bit too harsh. But in all seriousness, thank you for paying attention and at best defended for yourself to show that you care. And thanks for defending me as well.**

 **P.S. And one last thing…About the name Stella instead of Penelopea…I did this story before I knew that Green Shadow goes by the name of Penelopea because PVZ: Heroes was released in America and I barely know the fact until TAWOGfan2000, one of my old fanfiction friends (please I want to talk to you sometimes. I'm lonely…) told me so. I kind of forgot about the name and after I uploaded the 3rd chapter did I return to the PM with him and then it hits me again. But I found a loophole in that line so no worries, love. Look at the quote I just quoted: "Green Shadow goes by the name of Penelopea" and let that sink in. You'll understand.**

 **Tastetherainbow+** **Nopem8 in this story and Stevenisatwat in Green Flare's diary** **: Are you guys serious? I told you at the beginning of the video is not take it seriously and take it with some salt. Especially the guy who puts a username that's trying to call me a…well as you can see. I'm sorry if it offends you since Schmacklar is "your most favorite author of all time" but that isn't the reason to call someone a monkey, the n word, calling someone to suck your privates, and especially do not send death threats just because your point of view is different from me and that you support Schmacklar. Even he has to log out of his account just to tell you guys to stop. So please, don't do it ever again.**


	7. Putting the story on hiatus I'm sorry!

**Well for those of you who has not understand the title, yes.**

 **I am putting this story on hiatus.**

 **I know what you're thinking…**

" **Oh why! I was starting to enjoy this" or**

" **Fuck yeah! He's gone bitches!"**

 **Depending on your perspective…**

 **I am going to stop writing fanfiction for a while. Why?**

 **Well, I'm just broken down right now, that's all.**

 **Well…not really…**

 **There are 2 reasons why I am deciding to put this story (or any stories) on a halt.**

 **First of all, nobody seems to care about this story anymore. Within the past month or 2, I have only gotten 20 views on my latest chapter, 10 of which is probably me because I read it so one day I could rewrite it better. Now I'm not doing my stories for views. The views only meant that I will know if you guys either cared or don't for my story. And you probably aren't caring about what I'm writing either so there is no point in doing this chapter anyways, I guess…**

 **Second of all, I'm just extremely disappointed in myself. I haven't had the grades I wanted by flunking Vietnamese entirely and so I missed on an award that pretty much everyone in my class have. I recently came back from my grade 8 graduation in tears…Because my parents didn't seem to care that I graduated. They only seemed to care that I didn't do well compared to other people. And yet despite a lot of my peers congratulating me, which is quite an unheard thing, it's still disappointing. And now I'm scared my report card would be even worse, and it's not just Vietnamese. And as a few of you know, as much as a calm person and someone who makes bad puns all the time, which is egg-xtremely annoying, which I don't want to say anymore because I don't want to whisk it. Omelet you finish your questions later about the bad puns. I am also easy to get hot-tempered or get a reaction out of, and also extremely pessimistic. I look at negatives and worst case scenario all the time, making it hard for me to "have a good time" sometimes in my life.**

 **And the reason why I was disappointed of this particular day: I was waiting for it. I was anticipating it. I wanted to show my parents that "Hey, I'm a grown up teenager now. I don't care what people say, this Steven will be more mature than ever!" something along those lines. But instead, it's more like "Hey, this is an award ceremony to show how much better people are compared to me. Look at this noob. He can't even pass a Vietnamese test!" And I'm just going insane…I just wish things were different for me. I just wish my parents cared.**

 **And sure, they do care for me physically, and yes, they sometimes asked me what's wrong when I have a bruise in my arm, but they just never seemed to care about my emotions. I was recently tested using fingerprints only and it proved that I am extremely intelligent and has very great leading skills. I also know myself more than others. The third one was true, but the other 2…I can't get along with others and I flunked a test. Yup! Very true! They think they know me more than I am, but they don't. You know your needs more than others sometimes, even your parents.**

 **Besides the point though, I am just mentally broken right now and I really need some down time. But expect me to be back in a presumable future in the summer. At least 2 weeks. And then, I'm thinking of writing more than just a chapter/month. More like a chapter/week.**

 **Until then, this is Steven2Desmond, and I'm going to start drinking some depression pills to stop myself from killing myself out of depression.**

 **Oh forget it! Nobody freaking cares about this piece of shit anyways.**

 **But for those of you who do (which I could guarantee you that there's not going to be a lot) Just write #longliveGreenFlare in the review. It's the best you can do right now.**


	8. Raiding and strategy

**A/N: Well if there was one thing I learned from a 5-day trip (or actually 6, if you count leaving in half past 5 in the morning counts), a week being caught in a flu and a week break to calm off my depression, I learned two things: 1. When I'm bored, fanfiction is still something that I do/read even though I'm in my "depression days". And 2. My stories have so many words and takes so long to write, I swear by the end of this the word count would be double Gamergirlandco's "Through toil, fire, blood, and tears" And yet I still kept an eye on this sight. While in Thailand, on the bus to go to a new destination, I'd open my phone and review on Schmacklar's "If Only…" and Timeman63's new chapter on "Heroic Hears", which is kind of odd since I used the $25 sim my mother bought to do so…And after the trip, I feel better already. I'm actually also going to be going on another trip to Taiwan literally the next 4 hours (don't know why I seriously went to loads of places this year. First, a month ago, it was Mai Chau. A week or two ago, it was Thailand, and 4 hours it would be Taiwan…Wonder where I'm going to fit my fanfiction time here?) And here is something I'm scared, excited and very shy to announce. Drumroll please…**

 **Face reveal!**

 **Yeah, that's right…**

 **Expect it to be released on September and will be deleted September next year or 1K subs.**

 **Anyhow, enough about that shite, I really felt bored and went to write this immediately as soon as I got back out of my depression days. Also, the results of the choices are in…**

 **Out of the 3 choices, I am happy to announce that with the lead of 4 points and 3 for the rest of the choice, stealth won. And what I said was true on the last chapter: Someone is going to die in this chapter. It might bring some fury in you to burst out and it might flare out some answers you might have. (See…there's a hint!)**

 **Also, if you think I'd be out of plot and needs to refresh my ideas, then don't. Not even joking, I made at least a stack full of those "plot mountains", "plot lines" or whatever the heck you call it. And I take fanfiction at this rate somewhat seriously. Man, I need to have more time to play games like TF2, Truy Kich, and Roblox, etc. to stop getting my brain cornered. But do expect stories to be uploaded at least once a week once I know how to cut my stories up a bit to fit with only 2000 words/chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story because this is getting a bit longer than expected.**

 **Again, this chapter is rated for T because of some bad languages an item that should be familiar for those of you who got a very…um…disturbing brain. The only reason I even knew this item was that my classmate mentioned a theory that could disarm 66% of the plants with 100% effectiveness when using this item against the plants. I wonder why Zomboss hasn't thought of it earlier. He should put me as his right-hand man.**

 _I will follow my instinct…There's a sense somewhere in the world that told me about this…_ Stella thought.

"I…decide to choose…Stealth." She gulped.

"We could be quiet and eliminate people one by one…I guess. I mean if you all agree with that."

Everyone nodded at Stella's choice.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get ourselves ready and let's go to the base. Let's go!"

All the plants ran for quite an amount of time before making it to another old shed, thanks to the injured rose, whose name was finally discovered (Rosita) It was guarded by a lonely foot soldier. The plants hid behind a giant rock while the zombie looked around to hear what was the noise.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Fury answered as he threw a chili bean bomb.

"Brainzzzz…Just on time for dinner" The foot soldier murmured before being exploded and killed by the blast.

"Ok, let's go" Jesse ran head first to the shed and opened the door. In the abandoned-looking shed, there were guns. Real guns in fact…hanging from shelves and a table in the middle, with a few pieces of paper, probably notes, lying on the table.

"Ok why do we have to get guns? Don't we already have our organic projectiles to shoot?" Fury asked, the second time he spoke ever since the incident of the other 3 peashooters were solved.

Jesse sighed, indicating something was wrong…

"Well…It's going to be a bit weird to explain…the zombies had created a ball gag machine after they somehow realized that this is a great strategy"

And that made Stella almost wet her plants (literally) because it triggered a very bad memory in her brain.

"Now this was supposed to be put in someone's mouth when you're…getting intimate with someone and not have to hear that other person's complaint. Since except for Rosita over there using her wand, all of us would shoot out bullets using our mouth. And if that ball gag hits you in the mouth and ties, your basically disarmed unless you could quickly untie or rip it off. So this is just in case if you're actually disarmed. We want full force and at the same time to kill zombies because we don't want anyone dead literally in the first day."

"I remember those…" Stella shivered, "because they (the bullies in prison) would tie me using it and would call me a sex toy. And yet somehow I haven't got anyone's…ya know…up anywhere down in my privates. I can't believe a battlefield would trigger such a bad memory…"

Fury turned around, nodding at her comment.

"And I remembered that it was an extremely hard time for you"

"Technology grows, and it's scary…" Jesse replied.

In the place, there are indeed quite a lot of guns. Not your typical bb guns, but instead snipers like the AWP, LR4 and BFG 50, machine guns like RPK, Gatling and P90, rifles like M4A1, AK47, SCAR. But the weapons that caught Stella's attention were the shotguns. And only 1 shotgun caught her eye the most, the shiniest of the bunch.

The shotgun is yellow coated with a gold tint. The handle has an edgy black color, even when visible rust could be seen. At the end of the shotgun are 3 yellow spikes to stab people just in case they get too close. And the best of all: if you look between the spikes, you can see a cool energy ball moving round and round inside the barrel. Stella held the weapon in her hand. At first, she almost fell forwards. But then, she adapted quickly to the weight of the gun. She started to look around, her eyes seemed to be in amazed with the new weapon.

"Jesse, do you know what this is?" Stella looked to the citrus cactus, who decided to grab a crossbow and an Uzi. As soon as Jesse saw the weapon in Stella's hand, her eyes seemed to widen in awe.

"No way! This is the Shotgun SVIP! This was made by an ancient human civilization to defend against things they called "terrorist' back in the day. I thought this weapon was gone! I didn't know that it was here all the time!"

Stella looked at the shotgun and decided to shoot the closest thing she think she could see, a bottle that stood in one corner of the shack. But what she didn't believed was the amount of recoil from the gun and the damage. The shotgun, as heavy as it was, had little recoil. It felt like a tap in the chest with the amount of recoil. It did shocked Stella at first, though. Her ears started to ache as the gun's bullet was released. The gun shot out a yellow-gold energy ball and it broke not only the bottle, but made a hole on the wall, creating an explosion that shook everyone in the shack. They all looked at the hole in the wall and then at Stella, who only seemed to gasped at the damage, ignoring her ear pain. (If peashooters could even do that. Their mouths are always open so you can't tell)

"Holy mudcakes that was great!" Stella screamed out in excitement.

"That was great!" Jesse looked at the hooded Peashooter, a bit surprised. "Just aim it outside please. I'm scared this structure might collapse…"

After a while (I think it was 30 minutes. Seriously people…PICK YOUR GUNS QUICKLY! IT'S NOT A SHOPPING MALL FOR GOD SAKE!), Jesse found a schedule from the abundance of paper on the desk in the middle of the shack. She shook her head.

She finally snapped back from the paper she was holding. "Change of plans. We are going to have to be leaving now, funny enough because the zombies had a quite peculiar schedule. They're the least guarded in the afternoon. Apparently in the schedule says that 12 troops are going to be deployed at that certain amount of time compared to 21 in the morning, 26 at noon and 41 at night. And if we're lucky enough, that gargantuar might not even be there to begin with. So let's go!"

The team ran out, sneaking to the enemy base. By the time they got out, Jesse gave each person a card.

"So I assume each one of you chose a weapon. So I'll give you an unlimited ammo card. Those weapon has a card inserter somewhere. Just put it on top of your weapon, let it sink in and your weapon should have unlimited ammo and no matter how long you shoot, there will always be bullets to fire. Alright soldiers?"

The whole team stood up straight.

"Confirmative!"

And with enthusiasm, Jesse screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Then let's go and destroy those little bastards like you meant to!"

And so the plants put in their cards into the guns quickly and started to make their way to the base.

Stella turned to Fury midway, who's holding a sniper weapon, with a yellow and red skin on the outer layer. It had quite a bland design compared to some other guns she looked at from the base.

"What is that?" Stella asked.

"This is an AWP Dragonlore. This is also a weapon for "terrorists" I think. It is just a sniper with a very rare skin I guess. Jesse said back in the day it was one of the rarest skins you could find!" But then, he gave out a long sigh. "I still don't get why the zombies had a full stash of rare items being guarded by one singular zombie…It's like they knew this but they felt pity for our 7-plants squad and gave us the weapon out of sheer balance and fair-play!"

Stella shook her head. "I guess we'll never know what they were up to. We just gotta hope for the best"

And then they hear a little voice. But then it grew bigger. They turned to Jesse, who was holding a little screen which probably was spawned by Rosita.

"Staff Sergeant Jesse, are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here Sergeant Major Fredrick" The citrus cactus replied to the screen. Stela and Fury looked into it. It was a torchwood talking to her. (And this torchwood will be back a few chapters later after the conversation ;) )

"Good. Have you helped settle the rooks…the privates…the recruits…and gotten ready for battle?"

"Yes, we are ready. All we need to do now is wait for the perfect time. Which is actually now…"

"Don't worry. Have you gotten everything?"

"Forgot the caviar, I haven't told them to swallow yet."

 _What the heck is a caviar? Is it like a type of food or is it some type of code-name…_ Stella thought as the rest looked at each other in sheer confusion. There was only one person in the group who was not confused at all. It was Jason. He only shivers as if he knew what it was.

"Then what are you waiting for? Just give the pills to them and let them swallow. We need to make sure that you and your team can just get through time quickly."

 _Oh well now I understand…_ Stella finally nodded.

"No. We have…"

"What do you mean no!?" The torchwood's flames started to turn blue. "We don't want to risk our soldiers already!"

"No Sergeant Major, I mean that the schedule says that we need to go right now. They have this schedule we found while raiding the gun shed. It said that the zombies are not going to be as concentrated in the bass if we're raiding in the afternoon. Here's a proof picture…"

Jesse grabbed the schedule and asked Rosita to teleport. With a tip of her wand and some hope (I think), the schedule was on the table of the torchwood.

Rosita looked at Jesse, smiling and started to do some hand celebrations.

"Yeah! I did it! I finally did it! I finally teleported something correctly!"

"Hey, Rosita…Behave…" Jesse looked at the excited rose.

"Sorry…"

The torchwood took a close look at the map before nodding

"Alright. You finally done something useful for once beside from being a pile of dumb maggots and running away from the battlefield like a coward" This made Jesse rolled her eyes. "So you have the permission to do the mission right now"

"Thank you Sergeant Major Fredrick. Staff Sergeant Jesse out."

And the screen pops to a close.

Jason cackled and took a breath.

"Thank Dave we don't have to swallow those pills! It tastes like if you shove concrete in your throat!"

"Now we can do the operation. We have to be quick though. This is when they're the most vulnerable. They would send troops to the shed, giving us an edge on destroying the base."

And so the 7-plant squad walked to the base, again thanks to Rosita's injury that stopped her from moving as fast. But even so, the journey is still really far. They finally arrived at the base after a 2-hour walk.

"Oh Dave it's exhausting!" Stella panted as sweat drops down her green body

"Speak for yourself. You drank like 2 bottles of water already!" Fury wiped away his sweat. "Plus, it's probably the guns that got us a bit more tired than expected"

"I guess so!" Peeta decided to speak up.

"Oh shut your yabbering…Jesse's way ahead of us!" AJ screamed at the top of his lungs as the other plants looked up, noticing that even the rose was faster than them.

"And yet you're having 2 swords and some shurikens. We have guns here!" Peeta shouted out.

"That's why I chose those weapons! It's light and I don't have to brag about how tired I am!"

"It's not like you can kill things effectively!"

"Exactly! But we're going in stealthy, remember? We are only going to shoot our guns as a silent killer blow"

"Oh shut up Peashooters! You know we're almost there so stop your complaining!" Jesse cracked out loud as she looked back at the plants complaining with each other.

"Wait, how come Rosita can't just teleport us here?" Stella suddenly asked, remembering that Rosita did in fact teleported the schedule.

AJ chuckled at Stella's question. "Remember when Rosita started to jump up and down? It was because that's the first time she ever teleported something correctly. She was so glad she even forgot her injury! If she teleported us we're probably going to end up in someone's bathroom, if you know what I mean."

And the conversation was then interrupted by Jesse, who is climbing a small hill just around 10 meters high.

And then the scenic view…

It was crazy…

The first thing Stella and probably everyone else noticed was the abundance of purple clouds floating on the top of the base. And then the base itself. It was small, not a tenth compared to Zomboss' mansion. But still big enough to see the 2 stories and the zombies that were in there. But the design still looks like something that only Zomboss would build. A mansion like house with the door looking like a skull. And yet it's open. Jesse threw a bug and it flew onto the 2nd floor, where the bug would start to pick up noises from the inside, while also can phase through walls and see what was going on. Meanwhile everyone was a good 100m distance away from the entrance guarded by an arctic trooper and a hockey star.


	9. Death had callled

Everyone hurdled around the bottom of the hill, with Rosita popping out another pink screen again, but this time getting the signal from the bug.

"Have our master started using the new invention I created!?" A Biologist asked another scientist, probably a chemist.

"Yes, he did, professor. All we need to do now is hope for the best. And if it comes, we shall die as happy zombies. Although I am wondering where you got 11 of these weapons you have on your table."

"These weapons…" The Biologist shook his head, but smiled. "They are called the Infinity weapons. These weapons were forged by the core of a gem. The Secondary Indestructible Gem. These 10 weapons can be used as melees, and stabbing plants and zombies with this will make their molecules that controls their body unable to be identified anymore, making them corrupted and granting the individual a true death. No revives are going to save them from their permanent death. Plus, the invention I created are more or less going to be needing these weapons in case things went out of hand. Remember, the beam we created are used so that zombies can turn into a more powerful version of themselves, although we are not sure if plants are able to do the same thing"

"So The Sergeant Major's words are true. They are creating some type of Superhero beam" Jesse murmured under her breath, but apparently all pf the plants could hear it.

"What do you mean?" AJ and Peeta asked, in sync funny enough.

"These beams will give you some new abilities that can't be outmatched by others. I'm afraid we might be a bit too late to stop it."

It was a moment of silence as the screen showed them the 2 scientists walking around until the Biologist grabbed a photo of a very familiar Electro Pea. And Stella recognized the plant in the picture. It was her mother. She could tell from the blue cap with white stripes and the green eyes.

"All of this…all thanks to a certain peashooter. Something Connors. Melissa Connors, I suppose? Sad she died fighting for our side. But her sacrifice shall be worth our time to help. She faked her death so well. Nobody knew she recently passed away a year ago."

And those last few sentences made all of the plants shocked. And everyone turned to Stella, who is trying to comprehend what the zombies just said.

"Stella, are you alright?" Fury looked at her. Stella was in tears. She shook her head and tried to wipe her tears away.

"Fury, slap me!" Stella requested.

"But why would you…"

"Just do it! And do it hard!"

"Alright. If you say so."

And then Fury closed his eyes and slapped his pods into Stella's face as hard as he can, leaving a mark on the Peashooter.

Stella winced at the pain, but looked at Jesse, her eyes glowed with a blue tone.

"So I was destined to be in prison. It was in the blood of my family…My mother is a fucking traitor! A traitor! Does this make any sense!?"

"Calm down Stella!" Jesse tried to calm the crying Peashooter that dropped her weapon.

"I can't freaking calm down! Dave damn it! I've never thought how much was can take a toll on me as well as others. Me mostly when figuring out that my own mother was a traitor of the existence of plant and human kind!"

"Stella…You've got to…"

But Stella was too busy into her thoughts. She was broken down. She was crying. She didn't care if it made her team spotted. Words started to cloud her mind.

 _My mother is a traitor_

 _I am not a hero…_

 _I can never be a good plant_

 _This is the worst…_

 _I am never going to be a good plant_

 _It was in my blood…_

But then, a voice could be heard from her head.

 _Stella are you alright?_

"Mother?" Stella asked, making the whole squad confused as she tried to find her mother in the cloud of her own tears. It was her own thought that's messing with her.

 _Stella, listen to me…_

"I won't listen to you, traitor" Stella screamed out loud. It startled her allies and it probably had alarmed some of the zombies, if not for an Engineer in the background trying to jackhammer the border of his garden.

 _Stella please listen to me…I was at the end of my road. I was a coward. I revealed a weapon that was developed by Dave's father and where it was hiding. It was a hero-tron 5000 used to turn normal plants and zombies to overpowered versions of themselves, but thought it was tI thought cooperating would help at least ease my life. But instead, I was stabbed by a sword, an Infinity weapon, and died. If I knew all this, I wouldn't have revealed it to Zomboss._

"Then why did you do it besides from scaring death!?"

 _I did it because he was threatening me that if I don't tell, you would get hurt, Stella. And by that, I wasn't sure why he'd want to murder a 9 year-old._

"How come you ended up in Zomboss'…whatever place he kept you in?"

 _I was held hostage. Stella then heard a sigh. The military base raid was to destroy the tactical cuke, a weapon that is supposed to destroy ½ of what is left of the zombies. And since then, I don't know what happened next until my blindfold was untied. I don't know where it went and don't know how to escape. And yet I was a coward. So please listen to me. At least destroy this base. I will be a proud, dead mother if you could do that. Please, listen to Jesse and you might make it._

And the voice suddenly disappeared, along with Stella's confusion. But yet, the other plants in her squad, Fury included, were dumbfounded by what seemed to be like an autistic conversation. Yet only one person smiled, and it was Jesse. It was her who brought contact between heaven and hell to let Stella see her mother. But she kept it a secret. _It's great to be a person with psychic power_. Jesse thought as she walked to Stella.

"What was that you're talking about to yourself?"

"I don't know. I thought it was my mother talking to me. She hadn't betrayed. She told where the weapons were to protect me. I didn't know she would do anything for her family."

"She's a great person and you should follow her footsteps…" Rosita spoke out "I would do anything if I have a family as well. It's sad I just don't get to have a proper one"

Then they heard footsteps. Large ones. They looked to Rosita's screen to see Zomboss deploying his weapons.

"Shoot we gotta go! We have to finish this mission before he uses the beam. We might be able to ask the scientists about what they are doing"

All of the plants have a last look at the screen, all the zombies arriving on the top screen to see the new machine working, before running to the entrance.

"Hey stop right…" The hockey star didn't have time finish his sentence before being shot by Stella's shotgun.

The Arctic trooper tried to fight back and shoot the plants. One of the bullets hit Stella, and then a ball-gag weapon hit her in themouth as well and tied.

The Artic trooper was taken care of by Jesse, while Stella held her head as memories of the bullies start to appear. Her brain felt like it's going to explode, and it feels like she was about to kill herself, due to the amount of pain. Finally, Jesse cut the ties using her crossbow, barely missing Stella's skin while Stella stood up closely in confusion.

"What the fucking crap just happened!? It felt like all the gush of emotions from the bullies suddenly reappeared. Dave dang it! It hurts!"

"Well get use to it then" Jesse looked at her as Stella grabbed the shotgun of which she dropped while holding her head and ran with her squad to the 2nd floor, where there are only 2 rooms, 1 of which is the bathroom being occupied. They sneaked to the door of the 2nd room, the screen room.

"Stella activate the ability and say the code that stop on not shooting the scientist but kill all the rest of the zombie. Press the button near the bottom of the handle to activate it and say the number"

Stella pressed the button and said the number 3 to the gun, of which it shook and then stopped.

"Ok, just go in and shoot everyone?"

"Yeah, it should take out everyone in there except the 2 scientist"

And with Peeta breaking the door with his grenade launcher, Stella shot the energy ball into the middle of the crowd of zombies, and all of them exploded from the power of the ball. There was one person left. It was a biologist.

"You're coming with us!" Jesse screamed at the scientist as the squad got closer"

"Never! You're not taking me alive!" Of which AJ just knocked out the zombie before he can make his move before injecting a sleeping injection

"Where's the chemist?" Fury asked before getting stabbed by a sword from the same chemist he was talking about.

And then the scientist teleported away into the house. The screen started to count down from 60 seconds.

"Fury!" Stella screamed at the dying plant, who is holding his chest and barely breathing.

All the plants, except for Stella, ran to the door and tried to run away before the house exploded, or what they assumed.

"Stella get out of here! This place is going to blow!"

"No! At least let me say goodbye!"

Jesse just shook her head in frustration. "Fine! GO ahead and say goodbye to him. But please for the love of Dave please go out before this place goes to pieces!"

The hooded peashooter only nodded her head before the citrus cactus closes the door and heads out to contact the plants of L.E.A.F.

Stella stood next to the still-breathing Fire Peashooter. Fury's body started to turn limp as he tried to live, but he knew that he would die eventually.

"Fury, don't you die on me!"

 _All I could see is red and blue…_ Stella thought as she saw the flames on Fury's head starts to burn slower, and his breath is lost by the seconds.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I can't. I won't make it."

"Come on, let's get you to the helicopter! Time's running out"

Stella tried to drag the dying plant, only to be dragged back by the force of Fury still trying to keep hold.

"It's too late. I will die. You can't fix it. Remember, I will die no matter what and I can never be revived, remember?"

"I don't care!" Stella started to break down in tears. "I don't want you to die, ok?"

The timer has gone by half, but Stella refused to let Fury go.

"Let me die then. It's the best you can do…" Fury closed his eyes, awaiting his inevitable death.

"Fury! Don't do it! I'm not letting you go yet!" But it's too late. The fire that was Fury turned to the color of black ash as Stella knew…he was dead.

 _He's dead…_

 _Why!? Does Dave hate me!_

"Fury…I'm coming with you…" Stella said as she stayed there, waiting for the time bomb to go off.

She can't take it anymore. Stella wants to be with him. He was such a big support…

The clock counts down…

3

Stella closed her eyes.

2

She held onto Fury's corpse.

1

She held her breath

0

And she expected to be flown everywhere with the explosion. But then nothing happened.

The screen popped up saying the weapon is deployed. It was not a bomb.

Stella dried her tears quickly, and thought of grabbing the weapons on the table, only to realize that they weren't there. There were multiple stationaries there, but only one thing caught her eye: A bat-ike purple mask, fitting her hoodie color. She put the mask on, and felt like she was a super hero, although it was not true.

She then ran down the stairs, not without giving Fury a last kiss in the forehead and leaving his corpse there on the 2nd floor, only to find the same chemist running to a room in the bottom floor. Stella ran into the door without thinking before being confronted by the same biologist and the sword that took Stella's ally out,

"You will pay for what you've done with Fury!" Stella screamed out to the chemist, who only smirks at the peashooter's anger.

"So much for a cute little noot noot if you know what I mean"

"You're not allowed to call me cute. I will get you killed. With these pods!"

And the 2 species started to fight each other, until one of them stabbed the sword into the other's chest

"Ugh…" The chemist moaned as the blood started to drip.

"What! How?" Stella was shocked that the sword had not killed him.

"You think I would…would create a weapon…that would kill me…" He grabbed the sword out of his penetrated chest and somehow healed himself immediately.

"How did you do that as well…" The chemist smirked before pushing the peashooter to the ground.

"Science, bitch."

Stella could see her life ending. But she smiled, because if she died, she could at least see Fury.

"Since you're a cute little sapling, I will give you two choices. Either we start to get intimate and you'll be my little sex slave or you can die and never be able to…"

"Oh for fuck sake just kill me!" Stella screamed out loud and rolled her eyes, startling the scientist.

"You don't need to shout at me like that!"

But before he could swing his sword, 2 beams of light penetrated and hit both the plant and zombie, collapsing the house. The chemist teleported out of the house to somewhere else before the weight of the house gave in to the hole in the house. And the whole mansion went down before Stella could escape.

 **A/N: Is Stella dead? Find out next time because I have to go after 4 hours.**

 **I'm going to spoil you some things about the plotline.**

 **Forget everything you know about the gameplay of Plants vs Zombies: Heroes because the whole thing will be a combination of Plants vs Zombies: Heroes and Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare series. Also, I actually got the inspiration to make this story by 2 of my favorite arcade and mobile games of all time. Those 2 games are Time Crisis 3 (a light gun game where you play the role of 2 Vital Situation Swift Elimination (VSSE) agents to rescue an island called Lukano from being fully invaded by the Zagorian Army, a neighboring country, who's real intentions are releasing nukes to other neighboring countries) and Infinity Blades 3 (A fighting and role-playing sword game surrounding a man named Siris and a woman named Isa (they're both immortal) who tries to stop another person named Galath, or the Worker Of Secrets who is Jesus of that game, from destroying the world and ascend to heaven, or a broken moon for those of you who wants me to say what it is, using the Infinity weapons to kill any immortal people that stands in his way) and I really recommend you guys to tryout the games or watch the gameplay. I recommend you watching Time Crisis series showcase by "My Life In Gaming" for the history of the time crisis series and TamLChannel for Infinity Blade guides, gameplay, etc. But yeah. That's the secret and some bullcrap you might need to know if my story starts to go in the way of the 2 games.**

 **Review time!**

 **Lolhaxor: Well that's a great choice that lead up to this chapter. But wait a second…Your name sounds a bit familiar though. Is that you Kiara138? You always say that all the time on Club Penguin back in the day! If it is you tell me so…or if not, I'm sorry for making first assumptions…**

 **Timeman63: Thanks a lot for the speech…I seriously can't thank you enough. You making the next chapter of Heroic Hearts was already good enough to sub-side my depression. I guess you're making quite an impact to me…**

 **Tastetherainbow: Well as long as you don't do that again, I am alright with it. Just make sure that if you want to say that Schmacklar is better than me, just say it in a politer way, please instead of doing whatever you did a few chapters back.**


	10. You can call me Penelopea

**A/N: Well I started to write this 3 day in my vacation in Taiwan because I didn't know google docs even exist as an android app as well so I wrote like three-quarter of this on vacation when I have nothing to do. But this is quite poorly edited because apparently google docs on my phone is absolutely crud and can barely edit words. In fact, it was so much more like a distraction compared to a helper from when I have typing mistakes, something unpreventable while writing, especially on a phone. But now I guess I can finally keep the promise of a chapter/week even when this is more than 3.5K words you're talking about. Oh, and remember in chapter 6, when I answered Schmackler about why the name is Stella and not the official name in the game, well this is the chapter that explains it all. Hope you all enjoy.**

Stella awoke from the rubbles as she felt extremely painful. She knew it was all just a trick by the chemist to lure her to her death, although the beam hit probably saved her. She tried to rise from the rubble, a feeling of adrenaline shot through her as she somehow moved the heavy debris out of the way. It made Stella quite shocked that she was that strong. She can't even lift a weight properly without falling, not to mention underneath the heavy weight. But that was not on her mind.

 _Darn that scientist_ _escaped_ Stella thought. She turned around to see Rosita and Jesse a bit dazed and the three peashooters trying to get to them.

"Guys I'm here!" Stella screamed out loud. It grabbed the attention of the rest of the peashooters as Stella walked to the stunned plants, around a few meters before the struggling plants.

"Wait how the heck did you escaped?" Jason asked in a shocked expression.

"I don't know how I escaped. I got hit by a beam as well as the chemist. He took the teleportation route to teleport out of the house with, apparently, all of the Infinity weapons. I didn't escape and was hit by the rubble. I somehow pushed it away though"

"Before we have any more questions, first of all, what happened to your pods and head?" AJ asked as he looked at Stella, seemingly changed by the hit of the beam.

Stella looked at her pods, only to realize that they weren't there anymore. It was replaced by two big leaves; of which she was shocked that it moved when she controlled it. Then she touched her head, to realize there was another leaf on her head. She tried to move it down her hair and in turn it covered her left eye. Her hoodie had turned into a cape, where the holes for her pods before were gone. The neck of the hoodie is now tied around her neck, giving her a twitchy and ticklish feeling as it softly rubs on her skin. The zippers were also gone from the hoodie, and with her front exposed, it made her look like a naked little peashooter, making the said peashooter blush a bit in embarrassment (although plants are always body exposed so still don't get why she was shy about it)

"Yeah I looked so weird. What the heck happened?" Stella asked, a bit confused why she changed her look.

"Well you might wanna look at Jess over there as well as lil' Rosy over there" Peeta nodded to the two plants.

"Alright." Stella walked to the plants before turning to the peashooter.

"FYI, you just said over there twice. Thank Dave I thought I was the only one who is that careless" This made AJ and Jason give out a little chuckle, while Peeta only shook his head with a smirk on his face.

Stella walked to the two plants who also got hit by the beam, and, to her surprise, except for Jesse's orange outer layer of the skin being completely removed (like the outside of the orange) and Rosita's leg injury somewhat if not wasn't there anymore, aesthetically they didn't change at all. It was awfully bizarre that she changed so much, but yet the two other plants who were also hit by the beam did not change as much, if not at all.

"What in the name of Dave happened? It felt like a punch in the face" Jesse murmured under her breath, only to look up and see a peashooter in a purple cape lending a leaf at her. It made her a bit shocked.

"What the...Stella is that you?" The peashooter giggled a bit as she helped the cactus stand up.

"Yeah...I think the beam made me whole lot different!"

"It's a whole lot different, Stella." Jesse shook her head. "And I am still confused. Without your hoodie, or what was once your hoodie, I wouldn't even recognize you at all! Like not even close. It's so scary what that did to you, and yet for me, all it did was peel my outsides. Crazy."

"Crazy for you to say. I felt...Great!" Rosita stepped in, looking down at her tendrils (I think. Don't know what it's called) "My tendrils stopped hurting and my body is filled with adrenaline. I felt like I could run for miles. The rush is amazing!" And then she turned to Stella, who only smiled at her enthusiastic behaviors. But the rose only looked at her in shock as she was stunned by...what seems to be how Stella looked.

"OMG! You looked like a beauty! Even a sorcerer like me can't resist the beauty. And that's saying something. Whatever that weapon did to you...boy did it made you adorable! Before that you look like one of those emo plants but now you look so cute!"

This made Stella blush a bright shade of red as she turned away, meeting the gaze of the other 3 peashooters who in turn, giggled at her tomato-like cheeks.

"I don't know why I felt so flattered by it but I just feel...like really weird when someone compliments me. Like except for Fury, it's like so...like...awkward. It's like a weird feeling." But it made everyone; even Jesse, at smiling, with Peeta just downright giggling his plant bottom off.

"What? What did I said that made...you guys laugh at me that much?" Stella's cheeks got darker, to the point of having a cherry-like blush. (In Vietnam, we have cherries that has a dark red and purple color to it so don't know if you guys knew it because I think a lot of people thought cherries were straight up red) It was until Jason gave a little nudge to her that she realized what she has done.

"Ya know I really wanna make a Facebook joke about your likes but Peeta would be sad about him not being first to do it." In turn, Peeta smiled.

"You just said like literally four times. Stop liking yourself that much. This is not Facebook. Thank Dave I thought I was the one who was that careless"

"S-Stop it!" Stella squeaked, blushing at the embarrassment she made herself into when Peeta talked about the quote she gave her.

"No but seriously, Rosy did had a point. You do look kind of cute if you know what I mean. It's great that you look astonishing. Might attract loads of attention to others if you want to be serious. And zombies too for you to shoot I guess" Jesse smiled at the still embarrassed peashooter

"Honestly you looked like a cute little superhero, the perfect one if you ask me" AJ looked gleefully as Stella's blush finally was not visible anymore.

"This always freaking happen to me, especially in prison so I guess I don't mind. Plus, it should be pretty flattering for someone to compliment me, but it's just that I didn't get any comments seriously except, again Fury, so I guess I couldn't complain. "

As all the plants walked back to the extraction point, an important news was announced on behalf L.E.A.F. Rosita spawned, yet again, another screen as the Sergeant Major appeared from the screen. It looks like he also just got struck by the beam, as he has a scar and his flames somehow kept a light blue color the whole announcement, not like other torchwoods.

"Attention all plants, if you were struck by a beam of light then please make your way to the HQ. Thank you"

As the announcement finishes, all the plants started to board a corn copter to get them to the HQ. The pilot was a Pop Corn.

"Can you take us to the L.E.A.F HQ? We need to get there. How long does it take?" Stella asked as she board the plane first.

"Around 3 or 4 hours, madam. Depends on the weather." The corn answered as he fidgets on a plushie of a BBQ corn. Probably his wife or son.

"Alright. Thanks. If you can please make it quicker than that. If you can, alright?"

The Pops Corn nodded and gave a salute, to which Stella saluted back

"Glad to have you on board, Rook."

"I think that announce could be us. Let's try to get there before Sergeant Major Frederick goes all coo-coo clock on us" Rosita smiled as she entered the copter

"What are we waiting for? Let's get there before anyone in L.E.A.F gets mad, not to mention the torchwood meany" AJ enters the copter, the last person, or plant depending on your prespective, to do so.

"As I always say, the early plant gets the plant food" Jesse smiles as she lies her head onto Stella's head, giving the peashooter a comfortable warmth on her body and her cheeks.

Oh it's great to have an ally like that. Always strict but naive and cuddly at the same time when you need it. Stella thought as she starts to fall asleep on Jesse's shoulders. And then she was at bliss, wondering what awaits her.

Stella awoke around 2 hours later, with a nudge from Jesse, who was stroking her head, making Stella silently yelp at first when she awoke. But then she got used to it and purrs softly at the touch.

"Oh you're awake Stella" Jesse blushed as she realized Stella's soft purrs, "I could stop if you want to…"

"No it's alright." Stella interrupted. "I kind of liked it. You can continue if you want to."

Jesse lips turns up as she saw the peashooter also smiling at the touch. Jesse continued to stroke her head, giving a bit of shiver to Stella and gave her a little blush. The other plants can only squeal and let out some awws as if the citrus cactus and peashooter were mother and daughter, if not a couple.

It was not long, around 30 minutes, until the copter finally approached the landing zone of the HQ. There was an Electro Pea waiting for them. Jesse walked out of the plane first and saluted the electro pea, who also returned the favor.

"State your name" The electro Pea shouted as the copter starts to get shut off and the rest of the crew getting off the plane.

"Sergeant Staff Jesse." Jesse spoke out. The plane finally shut down so the electro pea could hear her name quite clearly.

"Madam, you were supposed to be at Colrad Base."

"Lieutenant Jackson, we could've been there but following the order of Sergeant Major Frederick to be here when we were struck by the beam. Three of us were hit, so here we are."

"Alright madam. We need to get you there quickly. We're pretty sure it was only one person left until you arrived." The electro pea ran to the door and opened it, leading the plants to the HQ.

They arrived at the 2nd floor of the base after 3 flights of stairs, where the office of the torchwood should be. The hallway was quite long and wide enough to fill at least a couple dozen families. There were doors and one-way glasses, at least according to Jesse, making it sound as high-tech and spy-like at the same time. The room had light green walls and with the sun shining into the blue-tinted windows creates a haunting vibe. It certainly seemed like a nightmare to some plants to be here. Near the end of the corridor were some red chairs with a few stains here and there. In the opposite side was a sliding door with, like pretty much all of the rooms, a long piece of one-way glass stuck on the wall. On the top of the door has a sign that reads "Sergeant Major Frederick"

"Here it is" Jesse looked up, her citrus hands start to give out sweat of acid.

The team of 7...or what was once a 7-plants team, sat on the red chairs as they waited for the torchwood to be available. Finally, a plant walked past, a normal sunflower with freckles on her cheeks and some red goggles with a signature to it. Stella remembered the red goggles somewhere.

"Summer? Wait that was Summer! Summer got hit by the beam as well."

"Jesse, you know the girl that passed by?"

"I'm afraid I do. It was Stella's best friend before she was locked up."

"But that is not really important right?" Rosita asked. Stella shook her head profusely, not admitting that it was Summer Sativum herself.

"I have a story to tell. Yesterday Summer visited me. Turns out she apparently had big news for me. Her mom and my dad got married so technically I became her younger sister. I was jumping for joy as i heard the news but soon to realize I might never be able to see her again. But there she was, right in front of me. I just don't..." But then she got interrupted by the sliding door and a torchwood popped out. He gave a salute to Jesse as she also stood up and saluted back.

"Glad to see you back from the mission. Your mission was half-successful. At least you caught 1 of the scientists. We need to talk about the beams though. So I want all the 6 of you to join me at my desk"

Then the torchwood casually walks himself to the back end of the desk. The 6 plants followed suit, sitting at their seats at each part of the desk, with Jesse at the other end of the table.

"So we got a few news from the scientist who Rosita in her accidental and completely lucky teleportation ways for the second time today, and boy did I say that out loud, had managed to teleport..." This made Rosita roll her eyes in disgust. "to get the news. Apparently he has a watch on his right arm indicating the amount of heroes. Apparently the robot that Dr. Edgar George Zomboss used to one of our bases malfunctioned. As a result, it broke the hero beams generator and spread the beams to 11 random plants and 11 random zombies. Apparently it took notice and can track all of the heroes. I heard Zomboss also has the watch so both us at L.E.A.F and the zombies are going to be able to see where the plants whom got hit by the beam and vice versa. Apparently you Peashooter with the purple cape, the rose and our Staff Sergeant over there at the end of the table were hit. So tell me…" The torchwood takes a deep breath before shouting out, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCKERY HAVE YOU PLANTS BEEN DOING TO MAKE ALL OF THIS CHAOS PIECE OF CRAP!"

The room starts to fall silent as the plants got intimidated by the fiery torchwood. They knew they were fucked so none answered.

"Okay, I could probably explain" Stella squeaked. All eyes turned on her as she took a deep breath. She managed to find the voice in her to speak.

"I found this information while talking to my mother, from what seems to be a psychic communication" Stella turned to Jesse, who in turn, gave a look of "who me?", in which gave quite a reaction to some of her teammates.

"I know it was you who helped me communicate between by me and mother who passed away. Don't even try to lie that fact because you're the only one who has the psychic power and don't even try to blame it on Rosy. She can barely teleport, as of what Sergeant Major Fredrick said"

"Is that true, Sergeant?" Jesse only nods.  
"It's true, sir. I need to know as well what happened. Apparently Stella's mother, Major Lieutenant Melissa Connors, was a traitor because she was trying to save her own family" The torchwood looks at the peashooter with pity.  
"So you're Stella Connors? I heard what people did to you in prison and I'm sorry for that. I never thought being a "cute girl" could get you in so much trouble" The torchwood sighs in disbelief. "Your mother was a great trooper. A legend at her ranks. I would have chosen her as the one who would replace me if I ever pass away. Sadly, that military raid…"  
"Took hostage of her and she succumbed to death trying to save her family" Jason interrupted. "I'm sorry, sir. Did I interrupt your sentence?"  
"No, not at all. But honestly though, she was someone who I can put my life on the line, probably the only one until this day. I'm sad that you got that much of a prison sentence. I felt it was harsh! But I guess the court already ruled it so…yeah I guess"  
"You don't have to feel pity that I got charged. I mean it's my own wrong-doing that got me into boiling waters. But I just can't get the grasp on who the heck put the flammable liquid there for me to accidentally light it on fire" Fredrick only puts his stumps onto the ground and walks to the peashooter, signaling her to look at him.  
"I can see it in your eyes. You are more than just a peashooter. You are a special one, my friend. I know already for a fact that this is not a joke. Nor is it a game that you got sent in. My son saw a foot soldier dumping the liquid onto the house before your accidental ignition. But his evidence was just thrown right off. Left on the sideline. You are innocent, and I know you could have done something else instead of getting butt-raped in prison. Or at least what I could imagine. But that's not important right now. What is important is first of all, I want to meet Stella in private so can you five please leave my office and let me talk to Stella?"  
The five other plants listened and one by one, each left the room, with Jesse being the last one and closing the sliding door. Now it is only Stella and Sergeant Major Fredrick.  
"First of all, I need you to tell me what you heard from your mother after Sergeant Staff Jesse connected you and your mother."  
Stella told all about the story, from the betrayal, the life, and the promise. The gigantic torchwood nodded at every single detail.  
"Alright. Next, can you tell me what you heard from the zombies?"  
Stella also started to tell about the story, from the conversation between the two scientists, to the talk about some type of weapons named the Infinity weapons, and how it can kill anyone with no chance to revive them, the only hope to kill all of the plants and zombies.  
"Alright. Now, I need to give you a new identity…"  
"What? What do you mean by that?" Stella looked around, a bit bewildered.  
"Well I'm trying to help you out. In L.E.A.F, we can't have a criminal to be a "hero" and that has been a moto since the beginning of the war. I am wanting to change that. Because I know you have loads of potential. Most of all, I could see that you are not a criminal. Your mother was a brave soldier and I saw the same thing in your changing eye colors. Only you and our previous acquaintance's official younger sister Olivia is the only one who can change your eye colors in a very…professional way to say the least. But the moto that has been passed through generations of the battlefield does not apply for you. Because of that, I want you to have a new identity, a new name. So what's going to be your new name…"  
Stella smiled at the torchwood. It's her chance for a new identity. A new person. A new peashooter. A new her. A new Stella. And she came up with a name in the memory of someone who just passed away.  
*flashback 8 months ago*  
"If you get to choose any name for the other person, who would you name them?" Stella read the letter from Summer, one of the jokes and questions that was sent to her best friend.  
"So what would I call you and what would you call me?" Fury asked as he looked through the letter.  
"I already know what I would call you. In fact, your whole name, not just your first name. Anti Chatterbox"  
"Oh shut up…" Fury playfully slapped Stella cheeks, producing giggles between the pair.  
"Well I know what I would call you. It's a great name by the way"  
"I'm going to call you…"  
*Back to reality*  
"You can call me…Penelopea"  
 **A/N: No review time for this chapter, although shoutout to Redscorpion1224 for introducing to some animation as well as following and favorite me and this story. Also, I've recently so wanted to do a just dance animation of 2 things in the PVZ: Heroes series…a GrassCap ship dance of a Japanese song called Gokuraju Jodo and a GreenFlare ship dance of another song named Seven Nation Army remix by the Gltich Mob remix. Sad that I'm too crap at drawing and modeling. Also, grabbing an A3 paper and trying to draw my OC. Until then, I'll see you guys next time. 2930 out!**


	11. Meeting some more heroes

**A/N: So I finally am back in school and honestly, I'm scared already and it is only my first few** **week** **s. The amount of homework that I have right now is already quite a lot, plunging my free time from 1 hour to less than 30 minutes. I didn't write** **before going back to school** **because I felt extremely lazy and just don't want to write when I don't want to. I should start to turn back to the Pokémon story but I'm too interested in continue writing this story and the fact that my younger brother moved on to be addicted to BeamNGDrive, Minecraft, YouTubers named Guava Juice and Marlin, and playing Roblox so I guess there's no motivation on that. But it won't do any good for this story either since I might be too busy and not being able to continue, judging by loads of people in the fanfiction community being gone now. I still missed the golden days of when people are interested in writing stories. Not saying that it's dead, I mean a lot of new people are writing stories as well, it's just the veterans are not going to be coming back anytime soon, if at all. It's Club Penguin fanfiction all over again.** **Also, this is supposed to be long so you guys won't wait for too long. I'll explain in the end.** **With all that out of the way, let's get right to it.**

 **P.S. In my ideas for writing this chapter, I thought of trying to use some fourth wall breaks. But I'm not too sure if it's good or had some humor to it so this chapter** **and probably the next few** **will** **only** **be** **a test drive to the fourth wall break experiment. I'm going to hope that it might make the story less boring.**

 **Also, my face reveal will be a bit casual at first and will be uploaded sometime later this month. Then I will start to try my hardest to edit the vlog video, although I am going to delay until somewhere around September because I have another trip to...I actually don't know where but I'm going with another crew/group on Vietnamese Independence Day (September the 2nd) so casual video with facecam should be uploaded somewhere later this month.**

"Very well. I will be going to try and find all your prison record and keep it somewhere. I will have to turn your family name to something unless you want to keep your name as Penelopea Connors, although it's going to be a bit easier to for people to recognize who you are." Stella shook her head and looked at the torchwood, before looking at the ground.

"Nah, I'm fine with the name Connors as my last name. You can change my name but you can't change my family name to something else. It's part of my name I guess. Speaking of which, how come you decided to bring all the heroes together?"

The torchwood gave a sigh of sadness, before taking a deep breath and answered the question.

"I would have said this to a few individuals like the heroes and some of my colonels. But you're the first one who brought it up. This weapon that Dave's dad had made is dangerous and the zombie had taken control of it. Now it's time to get them to drink their own medicine. Although no matter what we do, win or lose, us or them are going to drink our own medicine. Tit for tat if you know what I mean. The heroes are the only hope for the winning of the plants and we are needing your help as well as 10 other individuals to win the war. But don't be surprised if I get a bit strict on you. Discipline is needed to train you all. With that out of the way, I've contacted Dr. Edgar and he told us that as long as we agree, none of the Infinity weapons will be in play until the next month, taking that the plants and zombies starts to train after next month. But heroes are still free to cause chaos on the other side so be aware. Plus, try to find some type of power along the way and train just to make it a bit less stressful for us here at L.E.A.F. So I'll see you in around this date in the paper that I'm going to give you at that time. Every single one of the heroes are going to be there so that we can see how it's going to be." Sergeant Major Fredrick gave Stella a piece of paper, showing the time of the meet-up. Stella thanked the torchwood before leaving.

"Oh and also find a nickname for yourself as well. I mean we can have a bit of fun with the names as well, just to make sure things won't go out too seriously. We have to have some fun if you know what I mean"

"Sure. Why not? Thank you for everything. I guess I'll see you sometime later…"

"I'll tell the others about your name change"

Stella slid the door open, going out of the room and met by her allies still patiently waiting.

"So what did he ask you?" Jesse asked, a bit skeptical.

"All I'm going to say is this. I'm getting a new identity. From now on, I am now called Penelopea Connors. Sergeant Major told me that there was this motto that has been a tradition to all plants that prevents me from going all heroic…"

"Oh I get what you're saying. It's the motto called "A plant's life: Protect and serve". A lot of people with high rankings like me had to remember this by heart. It was painful to learn at first but I got used to it eventually"

"Can you try remembering that motto?" Penelopea...ahem I mean Stella asked, just to make sure.

"It's actually on the wall right there" Jesse pointed to the end of the hallway, a few steps from them, where a board of the same motto was hammered to the wall. It wrote:

 _I am a plant, my job is to protect and serve_

 _I am the guardian of young and old._

 _I shall make sacrifices whenever I need to._

 _No cowards are soldiers, no evil shall be heroes_

 _No criminals shall be recognized, and no maniacs exists as an ally_

 _Nobody will stop us and we shall win!_

 _Because that's who we are and what we do._

 _We are soldiers that completes their mission_

 _And goes home or lies down victorious_

"Oh so now I get why Sergeant Major Fredrick wants me to change my name and identity. He wants me to be a soldier and he doesn't want me to be the "criminal" that's in the motto. But then why the heck don't they want criminals to be the heroes. Anyone can change, right? Right?" Stella asked nervously.

Jesse shook her head. She knew that it is not true. "Well apparently according to L.E.A.F they don't want criminals to become heroes because they would be so mind-deep in their glory that they start to go rogue. There was once a legend of a Gatling pea of which he was also a criminal, took to solitary for being a petty theft. He then went to the battlefield and took it like a game. No discipline but very useful. But he was too much into his victory that he started to kill off anyone that put him in solitary, He was finally shut down and killed in action, ending what seemed to be years of battling your own ally. From that day, L.E.A.V.E.S., which was the old organization of L.E.A.F., started to adapt the motto that criminals that dies in battle will be nameless, unrecognized for their victories, and only let the plants who have never done anything bad in their life to enjoy the victories, heaven or hell. The criminals will always be unrecognized for their actions and they will always be treated like an absolute dick even when they contribute hugely in the victories of the plants. Sergeant Major Fredrick has a father who defined it by going up to leader of L.E.A.F., but just recently passed away and being replaced by a Sunflower Queen, the politest one I've ever seen. The point is that he wanted you to be the hero like his dad and he could see that you are not easy to be defeated."

"It's great that he knows that. But I didn't contribute that much, if not at all. I mean it's still my first battle and I have to be the hero?"

"He scares me," Jesse shivered, shaking her head as well in the progress, "because he's accurate. So much so that he can predict something happening years before that. When I was a lieutenant 7 years ago, he saw me as a very useful troop and a strict, discipline soldier that only parties when needed but coward when the time comes. 7 years later, and that reality that he predicted was true. I was one of the few who ran away from battle because I was so scared to die. If he saw a bright future in you, that means you are going to be useful, given that you try of course. And judging he went out of his way to erase your prison record and giving you a new identity, that means you're going to be something special out there, like not even your mother could compare to you. Crazy huh?"

"Wait...how come you knew that he erased my record?" Stella asked in confusion

"Well let's just say that I could read minds and secretly listen to conversations. Also, a new identity means erasing all records of your existence. Either that or he has to keep the name Stella Connors as someone else."

"But I still don't get the meaning of him also being a psychic like you" Stella looked at the board again, just to make sure that it wasn't that exaggerated.

"Yeah! He predicted that I could become an agent at the Plants Escorts, Sanitation and Precision Elimination, or the PESPE for short, but I still somehow have not gotten there. And you said he can predict it!" Peeta looked in disbelief.

"You will get there in due time. It's just you gotta try harder and it should happen. You can be anything, even better than what the Sergeant Major could predict, if you try. Plus, it's prediction, so there's a chance he's wrong, although it's quite little most of the time. I say like it's around once he predicts wrong if he tried to predict 100 things, not including some that went more than his prediction. And that's saying something"

The sliding door opened again, as the torchwood walked out with some files under his desk. He stared at it for a bit before looking at Stella's group.

"Alright. So just an announcement right now. First of all, you should recall her name as Penelopea Connors, and I think you might know why. I want you all to know that no matter what you do, do not even speak of her true name. Even you narrator!" The torchwood looked at me, the narrator.

Well...This got a bit strange…

"Wait you can break the fourth wall?" I asked.

"Anyone can. Just not that often that we do it. We only break it if we have to."

"Ok. I'll try not to say the name then" I shivered.

"Good" Sergeant Major Fredrick looked back at the crowd.

"Maybe Stella can, but just hope that the person does not know who she is. The reason why is that someone might recognize and she might be exposed. And if they know about Stella being a criminal and a murderer, she might get decommissioned and get sent back to prison. So please for her sake, do not reveal her name for any reason. I was so lucky I thought about the nickname part that I already told her and which I will tell our Sergeant Elite Jesse and Lieutenant Colonel Rosita soon about the nickname change. For now, I will give you a keycard with the room number to my resort I had on the address I put underneath the time and place we'll meet next month. Just turn right from the HQ and you should walk past a couple streets before you turn right on the street in the address and just keep walking until you get to the address. Oh and please, for Dave sake say your new name or else someone would suspect you. You are sharing a room with someone though, FYI since it is still a fully-running business we're talking about. Alright?"

Stella nodded as the torchwood handed her the keycard to the resort.

"HOW MANY FLIPPING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT MENTION HER NAME, NARRATOR!"

"Sorry. My bad. I'll try again." I gulped.

This is why I don't watch Deadpool before writing this...

Penelopea nodded as the torchwood handed her the keycard to the resort.

"Much better…" The torchwood turned to Penelopea, who's looking at the keycard with curiosity.

The keycard was not really big, just around half the size of Penelopea's leaves. The keycard had a wooden tint and it sparkled a bit with the afternoon sunlight from the windows. It read "Relax and enjoy at Torched Resort" while in the back it wrote a big three-digit number that makes her giggle a bit. It wrote 1234-1. How coincidental...

"The first two numbers are the floor number. The next two are the room number. Finally, the last number is the tower number from right to left. You should find a lobby at the first floor. Keep that in mind. Until then. you are dismissed, Penelopea. Enjoy the rest of the days before the meet-up. Remember to find your power and practice it as well."

Penelopea nodded and started to walk out of the HQ. Two agonizing stories later, she made it down, headed out of the glass door, turned right and she was on her way to the resort. While on the way, someone bumped into her.

Wait she knew the scaredy shroom. It was one of her psychiatrist who helped her in the days in prison. He was a young one, too. He's also the same age as Penelopea, who was known mostly for his ways of helping people and being a youth as well as a genius in the psychiatric industry. The only different thing from Night was his hat, but nobody cares about that now do we?

She chased the scaredy shroom as he also headed to the same direction as Penelopea was intending to go.

"Night, is that you?" Penelopea screamed at the mushroom. That same mushroom suddenly stopped, making her bump right onto his back and falling backwards. The mushroom turned around at the peashooter, who had her back to the ground. The mushroom looked at the peashooter, a bit confused. Then he looked at the cape before he held his chubby arms up to help her up.

"You're Stella Connors, right?"

"Yeah...I seemed to recognize you from the scarf...Plus the fact that since a lot of the people I know for a while are either dead or became a hero, I just expected it to be you"

The scaredy shroom was one of the most handsome plants Penelopea has ever seen. He had a black scarf on his neck, or what would be his neck if he had one. His eyes glimmer a light purple shade. But what made him cute and handsome is how large his eyes seemed to look. Some people say that he might have some contact lenses to widen his eyes. Others say that he had some invisible glasses and make his eyes large, although his eyes are normal like every other plants. When he was shot by the beam, his eyes became bigger and cuter than ever. It felt like it had covered a quarter of his face. His hat turned into a flat one, which made him look a lot like a ninja. Although he is a bit cold on the inside. He opens himself when talking to a trusted customer, although the only one was Penelopea herself as far as she could tell. But when he's in the crowd, he more likely runs to hide from the crowd or get to the destination as fast as possible. Not that it seemed to bother Night, though. And Penelopea knew this. That's why she's always open to Night. Not a lot of people can help her through the prison days, but besides from the deceased Fury and her new sister Summer herself, Night was probably the most influential motivation for her to get through.

"Can you please not mention the name Stella? A weird coincidental thing happened while I went to L.E.A.F so I need you to not mention the name. I'll explain while we're at it. I assume you became a hero as well, right?"

"Yeah. I got hit by the beam while learning martial arts. And the reason I want to do it is because you showed me that I can't run forever from my fears. I guess learning some of the tactics to defend myself is one of the ways I could be better compared to just keep running from the crowd. I am still doing it, but I'm learning a bit."

"So how does it feel to learn something besides running away?"

Night rolled his eyes, but still cheerfully chirped.

"Great actually. At least now I know I don't have to deal with having myself exposed anymore. Still run away from people and stuff I guess."

"So remember when I told you about not calling my name?" Penelopea looked at the Scaredy shroom, before gulping. This might get her killed and she is hoping that Night would loyally keep it a secret.

"There's this one motto in L.E.A.F of which says that no criminals can become heroes. But since I also got shot by the beam and had to become the hero, the sergeant major decided to change my identity to Penelopea Connors. So can you please refer my name as Penelopea for the sake of my identity?"

"Alright. I'll try my hardest to remember your new name. Speaking of which, what room are you in?" Penelopea gave a little chuckle as the two turned right. She was still surprised how calm Night was, talking to her leisurely and forgetting about his agoraphobia, or at least what it seems to be.

"I'm in room 1234. Coincidental ain't it?"

"My room is literally next to you. I'm 1233. I think there's 5 rooms that can be connected from each other and I'm pretty sure all of them are rooms for the heroes. And you're smacked dab in the middle of all of them."

"So you have any clue of who I'll be with?" Penelopea kept one eye on the address on the paper while the other looked at the address of the houses. This made Night try his hardest not to laugh at the peashooter's derpy expression.

"No. I don't even know. I don't know mine either so I guess we'll have to see for ourselves"

And before they knew it, they made it to the resort. What stood out for both the peashooter and the scaredy shroom was the structure. The resort did not look like any other resorts with their own houses, but instead it's a combination of 3 towers with a board crossing the top of them. Penelopea predicted it was around 20 stories high. The entrance had a stone board with "Torched resort" imprinted on it. The pair walked to the right tower and as they arrived, both were awestruck by the sheer beauty. The room was lit with a yellow light from fancy chandeliers and candles, giving it a mysterious look. Paintings were hung with care, framed and tinted with gold. Although it was just that, mere hanging lights, lighted wax, and beautiful drawings, but it was something neither of them have ever seen.

"Well if this is just the lobby, just imagine the rooms we're living in. I could smell the sand from here. This is near the beach, right?" Night asked

"I guess so. My mind feels so relieved!"

They realized that they are near the beach, after looking and hearing what they thought was the noise of the fans were actually the waves from the beach.

Penelopea and Night started to walk to the counter. Behind it was a Chomper. He was styled with a uniform of the place, a high-class black suit while underneath was a white, buttoned-up shirt. He also had a tie around his neck, or what would be his neck underneath is giant head.

"State your name and occupation, please." He asked, looking at the lists of upcoming guests from the room.

"Night Shroomer. Psychiatrist"

Penelopea tried to remember what her role was. She believed that might be her occupation. Since it was her first battle, she must be at the lowest, private rank.

"Private Penelopea Connors. Rookie military troop"

"Alright. Have you've gotten your metal card given by Mr. Fredrick?"

Both of the plants gave the wood-like cards to the Chomper. After observations, he nodded and showed the elevators, which was on the opposite side of the counter, what the numbers on the card means and how to use it.

Penelopea and Night walked to the elevator and as the it opened, they were met with mirrors on almost every side, except for the roof and the entrance being the few light sources in the elevator. Both of them walked in, whilst Penelopea pressed the number 12 in the elevator and both of them waited. A few seconds later, they arrived at the 12th floor. Walking out and following the instructions on the wall, they made it to their separate rooms. Penelopea's room was to the left of Night's room, which was actually extremely convenient. Both of them put their cards on a metal pad. The pad suddenly bleeped at the same time, somewhat startling the 2 plants before it flashed green. Then the doors opened simultaneously, and both looked at each other before nodding and walking into the room. There was a cold breeze that took Penelopea by surprise. It was extremely cold, even for someone that had to live in a cold jail cell for 8 years of her life. The breeze tickled her stem as she walked in. There was a layer of carpet everywhere she goes, making he feel a sense of calm and some tickles on her routes. It felt awkward for her as the mattress brushes her roots. Penelopea expected someone to say hi or some type of reaction like "Hey! You must be the new roommate!". But there was nothing but a suitcase near one of the two beds that was there.

The room was quite huge. In fact, it was so big, it should have been a room for 4! There are 2 beds big enough to fit 2 plants. Penelopea kind of asked herself why she would get the big beds. Probably because of some of the gigantic plants like Sunflower Queens, Torchwoods, and Hypno Shrooms that was overly mutated. It was around 200 meters squared at least just from the looks of the room, not to mention some other rooms that might connect to the room right now. The room also had quite a gaming setup. There's a setup of a webcam on a large TV the opposite side of the door. It had some type of box-like game disk or something with buttons. She pressed one of the buttons and the whole TV turned into a smaller monitor setup, webcam and microphone and all. It was almost like magic that made them appeared.

 _I recognize this...one of the prisoners had these to play games._ Penelopea thought. _It was like all of the gaming setups you can think of and all the games you can think of all into one box. This is so cool!_

She then saw a note near the box. Also, there are 2 placeholders. It had a watch in one of them, while the other was missing, clearly meaning someone already took it. The one that's there had a cool orange look with strips of green and blue crossing the middle of the watch. Stella started to grab it and wear it through her leaves.

"It's Penelopea!" Penelopea shouted.

"I'm sorry...I forgot okay!? Narrating is hard!"

"Man I knew we should have hired a new narrator for this, but yet we're stuck with you who can't even remember not to say something that he shouldn't say. You're gonna blow my cover!"

"Jeez okay. But without me, you wouldn't have existed, remember? I'm also the person who writes this story."

"Ugh...Fine! But don't blow it again. I swear to Dave I'll jump out of this story and strangle you if you do that again"

"Okay…"

Penelopea looked at the watch for a bit, curious about what it could do. As soon as she strapped it on though, an image of a familiar Torchwood appeared.

"This is an automated message so please do not respond. I am Sergeant Major Fredrick, but you can call me Fred. Assuming you have strapped on the watch means you have already became mutated or you're now the only hope for us to win the war. In this case, *screen loading* you are shot by the Hero-tron 5000 made by Dave's dad, the father of the gods of the plants, hence why you're here. This watch is for you to see what chaos the zombies are up to and can be used to send missions without having to deal with the annoyance of having to walk back and forth from HQ to get your mission. The missions shall be announced by the leader of the Plants HQ at the certain time. We shall hope to see you in the battlefield. Also, I've said it many times and I'll say it again. Try to find your powers so us at L.E.A.F wouldn't have to struggle too much on knowing what your strength are. Until then, I'll see you soon. Sergeant Major Frederick out."

The screen flashed to a black pitch and it so far had no missions, at least according to the watch. It had no notification, but that really doesn't matter since it is the first day and enough chaos had been sowed for the day. Penelopea smiled at the thought. It was not too shabby for a day worth of troubles. Penelopea then realized the letter that's underneath the box. It was really funny, because she wouldn't see notes from someone to be underneath there. But when she read the letter, it sent excitement and chills down her body.

 _Hello…_

 _My name is Summer Sativum. I wrote this just in case I somehow have a new roommate. If you don't know who I am, you can refer to me as Solar Flare on my YouTube channel or The Corona Blaze in my Instagram and Facebook for Plants (FP). If not, it's fine. I am not going to be here right now because I am going to have a competitive match tonight. You can watch me on TV somewhere around 7:30 for a competitive match in Plantae Kingdom: Pocket Underwatched in the PKTV Esports channel. I'll be back a bit late (or a lot) because it takes a while to get back home, not to mention if my team could make it to the finale. But until then, I'll catch you soon._

Penelopea knew that this was the best day ever. But then again, she knew it was going to be awkward. Sharing room with her new-found sister while at the same time keeping her identity a secret? This is hard, especially when she has to deal with the fact that Summer has forever to know who Penelopea really is. So she knows she is terrified.

But whatever, she is going to be fine anyways, not that there's a chance she'd knew her anyways. Plus, as long as Night still keeps her identity a secret and Sergeant Major Fredrick keeps the clue about who she really is locked away, Penelopea knows that she is going to be alright. And in fact, way better than anyone would expect her to be, even if they are the ones that passed away.

She just looked around the room, shrugged before taking her "new hoodie" and her mask off and went into the bathroom. It was really cold, with the tiles and all compared to the carpet-like feature. The shower is right on the side of the bathroom. Penelopea opened the door, stepped in, closed the door, and turned the water on using a handy pad on the left side of the wall. It was cold at first, making her yelp with shock. But then the water starts to get warmer. And soon enough, the water was warm enough for Stella to take a shower.

Shit! She's going to kill me…

*Looks around*

Great! She didn't notice…

"I did notice! I'm just enjoying the water. Since Summer's not going to be home until night, I'll give you a pass on that. But when she comes back, if you mention my real name again, I will give you a black eye!"

Alright! Jeez...Girls are weird…

"What did you say!?"

Nothing...I said nothing at all. I'm just going to continue…

Penelopea felt relief as the warm water pours down her body. She felt great! Really great! _This is way better than prison._ Penelopea thought, as her eyes closed and let the water pour on her green body. She felt so much pleasure on having water this warm touching her skin. After some cleaning, of which I am not going to describe because I don't want this story to go all M+ and 18+ if you know what I mean because gosh dangit this story is getting bumped to M eventually, Penelopea stepped out of the shower and cleaned her body with a towel that was hung near the sink.

She grabbed her clothes and put it back on, getting a sigh of relief as she walked out the bathroom door. Another chill had been sent to her as the cold air-conditioning breeze sweep through her. Shivering again, she jumped onto the bed that the suitcase is not occupied by and hid under the blanket to keep away from the cold. For a while, Penelopea lied underneath the blanket, a warm smile on her face as she felt something she never felt ever.

She felt like she was at home.

As the cold stops and Penelopea herself stepping out of the place, she decided it was a good idea to open the door that connected her room to Night's. When she opened it, there was another door. But it was locked. She knocked on it for a bit, before seeing some type of plant she never saw before.

It was some type of bonk choy. He is around the same height as her, and his eyes are as green as...the rest of his body apparently. He has a medal strapped around his waist and has two teeth from coming out from his mouth. He's probably a fighter or something, judging by how fit he looks, and his hands always seems to fidget like he wants to hit something just to stop his anger. But his smile was comfortable, to say the least. His eyes seemed to be in awestruck though.

"Hi...are you Night's roommates?" Penelopea asked, nervous about the response.

"Yeah. He just packed his bags and he's just taking a shower right now."

"I mean it's the afternoon so I think it makes sense, I guess. I never felt so relieved after taking a shower before. Like at all!"

"You used the warm water for the first time in your life or something? You don't seem to be taking that type of shower before?" The bonk choy raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah...Our family always uses cold water. Probably for efficiency and less money costing. I might have a shower like that before, but not to this much advancement."

The bonk choy smirked at the confused peashooter and only smiled.

"Well you should come on in. I mean I assume you're here alone, right?"

"No, I got a friend who's joining me, but she had to go somewhere."

"Who is she? Is she a great person?" The bonk choy started to ask in curiosity.

"Well it's a sunflower named Summer Sativum. You might know her as Solar Flare actually…"

This made the bonk choy jump for joy.

"No way! You don't mean that Solar Flare! Like the gamer and singer hybrid fire flower!?"

"Well…yeah…I just haven't met her for a while…Can't believe I'm sharing a room with her…"

"Wicked cool!" The bonk choy cheered, only to blush at Penelopea's chuckle.

"I'm sorry. She's my idol I guess. I just loved how much freedom it felt like she had. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Grassy Jetta"

This gave a sudden struck in her nerves. This might be Fury's brother...

"Wait you remind me of someone…Do you know Fury Jetta?" Penelopea asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah…He's the sweetest little brother I've ever had. I'm sad that he went in prison because he killed our step-father in self-defense…Poor little kid, must've been sad in those cold jail cells for those times. And then…he..." Grassy's eyes started to water, and Penelopea knew it was him. He must've heard the news of his little brother's death…

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked you that...I've heard of your brother's death as well….Should I just change…"

"No, it's okay. I mean you couldn't have been the little girl that's been hanging out with him in prison, couldn't you?"

"Wait how did you know?" Penelopea asked, a bit dumbfounded by the bonk choy's realization.

"Just a hunch. Plus, Sergeant Major Fredrick told me so. He told that my little brother went with 6 other people, a citrus cactus, a plasma pea, a rose, a fire pea, and 2 peashooters, one's a boy and one's a girl. And I knew right then that the little peashooter girl was you, Stella Connors"

"You even knew my real name?" Penelopea got more awkward….

"Yeah. My brother told me all about it at first. Before the day of the battlefield, he even told me that after the battle, he would confess to you how much he loved you, more than friends if you know what I mean. But I guess that would never happen directly."

Penelopea's eyes started to get wet. She could have saved him!

Dave dang you, you...chemist worth of nothing science! Why did that little turn exist anyways?

And then she bursted into tears,, but thankfully, Grassy wiped the tears from her eyes, although some of the tears had wetted the mask.

"You remind me of my brother again. He's such a crier back in his days. He was so cute like that"

Penelopea leaned on the bonk choy as he gave her a warm embrace. They both were like that for a minute or so, only to be interrupted by Night, who just came out of the shower.

"Um...Did I miss something?" He asked. Both of the plants turned to him, before releasing from the embrace and pretend to be straight and strict to each other.

"Okay, I'm just not going to ask about what happened earlier." Night looked at the pair before jumping onto the bed and opening the console using a TV remote.

"So what are you playing?" Penelopea asked, a bit surprised at the mushroom.

"Plantae Kingdom: Pocket Underwatched. It's like one of the best games in the world. I mean I even play it, only not all the time. This is what I would usually play while I have nothing to do at a certain point."

"Wait...speaking of which...Summer is also going to be playing the game competitively tonight. On PKTV Esports channel. She is going to play the semifinals of the game. We really should watch it."

"When is she playing then?...I'm so excited!" Grassy jumped up and down, waiting for a response.

"Um...It's around 6 right now... She said that she will be on TV on 7:30. So should we go down for dinner before the time if we ever want to catch up. So let's go!"

Night threw the remote onto the bed and joined the two as they walked to the dinner restaurant of the place.

They arrived there, a bit shocked that the restaurant was huge. Food and drinks were as far as the eyes can see pretty much. It was so massive, it's feels like 5 rooms of the resort worth of food. Although excited to try out the different foods that are there, the trio walked to the nearest empty table seats before getting themselves comfortable and started rushing to get food. Especially Penelopea, who never experienced in her life the experience of being able to eat anything she could. And she can't wait...

 **A/N: Welp that's going to be the end for now. I guess this is probably the last time you see me for the next month or so. Me writing chapters takes so long that it hurts the quality when I have to rush it out eventually. You guys can't wait so this story being able to be put out there is one of my most important qualities when writing: Good qualities and fast timing. But as you can see, I keep stretching my chapters for such a long periods of time I haven't even made it to the "2** **nd** **part" of the story. Ah well. I'm going to get myself focused a bit on school more now just to make sure this whole school-year wouldn't be like last year where everything just tumbles right in front of my face. And judging by last year, the chance of me getting a scholarship to go anywhere has just been reduced and I might need to get straight to it. As for the next 3 or 4 years to even have a chance at getting any sort of scholarships I need to go abroad to a better country. Because honestly, judging by how I look, if I am 18 and still stayed in this country, I might as well be in the military no matter what good school I join. And judging my fear of loud sudden noises, I wouldn't last long. So only when I am free I could upload a small chapter just so that what I said before wouldn't be a reality.**


	12. Plantae Kingdom: Pocket Underwatched Cup

**A/N: I recently expanded this story to Wattpad. Had an account a while back way before I went with the MLP fanfiction. But I really didn't think it was popular so I haven't used the account. Now however, I think it would be a good idea to expand it there just to get some people to fanfiction as well and hopefully help them as well. (People from Wattpad you probably know my existence as Commandersylveon2930 but this is for the people in fanfiction. I'd have my chapters uploaded there earlier and then here in Wattpad after a few days)**

Some people say that there's nothing better than a full stomach. And heck, they'd be kind of right. But I'm pretty sure Ste…

Did I really almost say that!? This is why I hate tests! Your mind fucks up when you try to write something. Ok. One more time…

Penelopea, Grassy and Night had overstuffed themselves. But they didn't cared. Instead, they smiled and talked about what they did while they're not on their jobs. Or what they did as a job.

Grassy apparently is one of the most famous WWPF fighters. He was more famous for defeating some of the most famous fighters as a rookie, which is surprising since he's 23, and his drive of fighting: getting through his depression of his younger brother landing in jail. He was very kind-hearted, or at least what the media said, but always in a hyperactive state, of which he really needs to improve on not doing.

"Maybe you should try meditation and yoga? I could help you with that." Night asked the bonk choy.

"Since when did you became a psychiatrist and a freaking yoga/meditation teacher and a psychologist? I know psychologist is your main thing although people associate you as a psychiatrist but you are hiding more than just secrets. So tell me, how long have you've been doing these things for?"

"Since always. You just haven't heard all of the services that I could give. I am a free psychiatrist worker since there's a lot of plants I can help to get through the scar of battlefield using medicine and half psychologist as well since I help them emotionally with other stuff as well...Only to realize that I am going to have to face those same scars. Guess you can fix something better if you experience it. Plus, the meditation and yoga and stuff, it's more or so to help the soldiers to stay calm in dire situations"

Oh, and fun fact: Grassy was born a day earlier than Fury, which kind of made it extremely funny because how come it took a separation of a whole day to give birth to 2 plants?

Changing the subject, Night was actually quite a die-hard fan of Summer, or as her YouTube channel name: Solar Flare. In fact, Summer knew Night in a very strange way (and half was because he's a psychiatrist, I'll explain later) Night entered a lottery for a ticket to be with Summer at Plants Gamescon 83 and to record with Solar for 10 videos of Plantae Kingdom: Pocket Underwatched. Night apparently won the lottery and it was quite a fun trip around Suburbia. And they became close friends when one day, Summer asked if Night could help her with meditation, since at the point she needed to try and meditate for a class in Drama, one class that Summer had an actual PhD on in an early age. And now? She usually choose Night as the person to record videos of that same game they played a few years back. It was funny, because he was the same age as Penelopea and Summer at the same time, so it was really coincidental.

Speaking of which, Summer's YouTube channel almost reached the 50 million mark yesterday. And this was some news for both Grassy and Night. Whilst Night reached a quite jaw dropping 15 million subscribers under his own YouTube account named Nightcaps.

"Wait I haven't checked her subscribers count after weeks. Last time I saw it, she had around 48 million. Now how much does she have?" Stella asked while munching on her food.

"She reached 49,918,531 subscribers as long as I'm concerned." Night looked at his phone, which he grabbed out of...Actually you know what, how the flippidy flip flipdydoo do these plants grab things in their "pockets" from thin air!? I am always confused!

"It's a cartoon technique called the magic satchel, CommanderSylveon!"

"Just call me Steven, jeez. Also, how the heck did you know my nickname? Cartoon logic is so trippy."

"Have you even done any stories or watch anything with cartoon logic and fourth wall breaks?"

"No Night. I haven't. Ever. The only thing close to that is Deadpool, and even with the fourth wall breaks, it had no cartoon logic whatsoever. And writing? I did a story about Pokemon that I'm going to continue after writing this story and that was the closest to my own attempts at fourth wall breaking. It wasn't even intentional. I swear."

"Oh...Well I'm sorry because you're missing out a lot."

At least someone understands me.

"I thought you'd still be in my control and stuff. Or at least half of my control"

"Yeah. But we only break your control when we think there's an issue of your writing that affects what the readers that are reading right now. Except for that, you control everything, You control pretty much all the plot, otherwise"

"Oh...alrighty then. Back to work."

"I wonder what video she would make when she hits that 50 million mark…" Grassy asked, thinking of what Summer would do. From getting a draw my life, to making a Q&A.

"Who knows. It's up to...Wait she just uploaded a new video! It's called 'So this happened…' Probably her explaining about her contest.

Night opened up the video. In it, Summer had her vlogging camera on the backstage of the event.

"Well...this happened. I look extremely different now. Not a fire flower, but some sort of normal sunflower with these weird spots on my left cheeks. So if you guys didn't know already, if you haven't looked at my Instagram, I got hit by the laser and now I look like this, which was an odd experience for me. But that wouldn't stop me from helping the Sunflower Starz get to the finale, or even winning the Plantae Kingdom: Pocket Undewatched World Cup. Now I am not really that competitively viable, because our team mostly got here due to your support and luck, so thanks to you guys a lot, but I am not that confident. If you guys are watching this 1 hour after this is uploaded, open your TVs and go to the PKTV Esports channel and watch my team trying to get to the final and winning. Even if we don't win, at least you guys can enjoy the other two teams while you're at it. This was a short video but I'll catch you guys next time. Solar Flare out."

"Well. what time is it?" Penelopea asked all of a sudden.

"7:20. We should start to go up. The game is about to start" Night asked as he wiped his mouth with a cloth. The three stood up, tucked the chair and went to the elevators. It wasn't long before they made it to their separate rooms. Penelopea asked if she could go to Night and Grassy's room. They agreed to let her in to watch the match.

The game began as soon as the three settled down. The first match was not played by the Sunflower Starz, so Night decided to record a video playing 1v1 in the game. He was recording with facecam as well, so clearly Penelopea and Grassy could be seen in the yellowish background. In fact, he was livestreaming with wireless headphones.

"Hey guys. Your favorite mushroom is back with another livestream and before you ask, yes. I got hit by the beam, just like Solar Flare. Whatever. As a result we got to be in a big resort with loads of great equipment so I hope you're enjoying the livestream and the great quality so far. Today, we're going to be playing some 1v1 for a bit and then you'll see us react to Summer's match or matches if she makes it to the final. Today, joining me, we have the most legendary fighting rookie in the WWPF history, Grassy Jetta."

"Hey guys…" Grassy blushed a bit at the facecam, a bit excited but worried.

"We also have a peashooter from the next room. She's sharing the room with Solar Flare. So what's your name?" Night looked back at the peashooter, who only smiled before taking a deep breath.

"The name's Penelopea. I am a nobody up until this point. So um...hey guys."

"Really like the outfit. Gives me a vibe of one of those cool kids you see on the street type of thing. Also, you're not nobody. You were the closest to a patient that shares everything about her life and putting her trust in someone else's hands by being real to yourself. I think that's great!"

Penelopea could see the chat on the right monitor next to the one Night is recording on. And the chat seemed to go wild with talking how cute the peashooter is.

"Looks like you're getting some attention from the chat. They think your appearance is charming. Thank the lord I knew you for a while, or I'd be screaming out like a little kid." Night looked at the peashooter, as her face got more red.

But what surprised her the most was that her blush made everyone cry out in the chat that she's way more cuter. And she is. She's standing there, in a pose that could tell her sheepishness. She was flustered at people on the Internet calling her adorable. Her smile of embarrassment was so bright, that it could make a thousand male plants faint in shock, but the appearance of shame and childishness still appearing around Penelopea. Her purple cape somewhat floating because of the air conditioner, her bat mask makes her seemed to be mysterious, her eyes shades a yellowish-tint. And let's not talk about her blush, since mere words cannot describe how cute her blush was. Or it's just that the words I could describe is not that good.

She was the definition of adorable embarrassment.

Then Night received a Twitch donation of 2,000 plant coins, around $2 in the world of the narrator, with a little message.

"How long did it take for you to even stop calling her cute? She's too much!"

Night blushed a bit at the response as the matchmaking of the game rolls on.

"Around 6 months. It was hard. I mean I knew her for 2 years but it took me a quarter of that amount time to stop making myself look like an idiot. Good 'ol days y'all" Night tried his hardest to make a Southern accent, only to cringe the other two plants.

"Okay...I should stop now…" He blushed a bit more as the other two shook their heads.

They played the game for quite a while. And after that while, they saw a message on the super chat. Apparently Solar Flare donated 25,000 plant coins.

"Going to the stage now. Wish me luck *insert heart eye emoji here because some of the signs are not going to appear on fanfiction*"

"I just beat this guy! He's level 1291! So I guess that's enough. We should stop playing and react to Solar's match."

"Affirmative. Also, what's your main in this game?" Penelopea said as she turned on the big TV and connect the screen to the computer Night is recording on.

"Commando Pea 76. Or Superfist." Night said as he adjust the webcam to the beds that the 3 will be lying on to see the match.

"Wait, I thought Superfist was new. You adapted to him?" Grassy asked in curiosity as he grabbed some snacks.

"Yeah. I'm just scared that Fauna is going to be a big issue, I mean she could hack me and then all I have is some laser beam burst shots that deals like 15 damage every 2 seconds." The webcam is now directed to the beds as Grassy swiftly pushes the beds together to create one big bed.

The monitor now shows the facecam on the top right, whilst the background shows what is being seen on the TV: the match between the Sunflower Starz and the PKPU Dazzles.

They are welcoming all of the members on stage. The leader of the other team was a Law Pea by the nickname of MasterRepeater. And just as the name said, he plays the repeater in the game. Whilst the leader of the Sunflower Starz is none other than Summer herself. After a small interview from MasterRepeater, the MC, an electric cactus, interviewed Solar Flare.

"So how's it going? Heard you got shot by the hero beam. How does it feel to change your form?"

"It's going great. I feel somewhat better by doing so. Weird to be the literal hero though."

"I heard some of your fellow heroes are also excited about your team's trip to the finale."

"Oh really?" Solar smirked, knowing what they are going to pull off.

"One of your long-time friend, another YouTuber named Nightcaps, is watching you with two other Heroes. Let's meet them, shall we?"

Then to the shock of the 3 plants that are watching, the channel suddenly appeared the livestream that they were doing.

"Hey Solar Flare! Hope you would win the world cup! Make sure that top 10 does not go to waste!" Night spoke out as the 3 were still comprehending what's going on

"I just want to say some quick things. First of all, I won't let you down Night."

This made Night giggle a bit, knowing that the journey is going to be hard.

"Second, I heard that you are a big fan of me, Grassy. Remind me to give you my signature tomorrow"

Grassy jumped for joy as he heard what Solar announcing that. It was more than what he would hope for in his life.

"And you, Penelopea, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll get together soon so see ya then"

Penelopea gave a salute to the facecam. She bowed out before the screen of the big TV flashed back to the situation at hand.

"So that was awkward. We're famous I guess" Penelopea looked a bit stunned.

"Let's just see how she plays" Night looked at the screen of the monitor, only to realize there was a total of 497,000 plant coins worth of donation from 17 people, all congratulating them for making it to the highlights.

"Holy what?" Night asked in surprise. "497,000 coins...Thanks a ton guys, it's quite a lot of money!"

They watched and watched as Summer's team got somewhat dominated in the map Birkenwald. They lost the first point, although they managed to hold off the cart until the time runs out. Then they attacked and they easily dominated the first point, but they got stuck on the last 0.5 meters of the push.

The last seconds of the match is closing in. Summer's team is struggling as they are contesting the point.

All of the plants on her team are killed. Except for Summer, who hid from the chaos as Fauna on low health.

"Come on Summer, you know what to do here. Throw the translocator, kill anyone in there and you might win." Night looked at the screen, like to evaluate the situation.

Penelopea started to feel tense. She wants Summer to win the game. But then again, the chance is a bit low. Grassy seems to think of another way.

"Just go in, kill any campers and then go invisible to get them to think you're admitting defeat and go back and push the cart."

She grabbed a health pack and hid for a while. The point was mere 1/10th left from being captured and camping it is MasterRepeater, on moderate health whist his teammates searched for the missing plant. Summer threw a translocator and shot MasterRepeater to death with only 2 seconds to go.

"And Solar Flare, going for the translocator kill to destroy MasterRepeater. Now Quintazara is shooting her!" The power cactus MC commentated as he is also excited of what's next.

Solar Flare strafed herself and turned invisible, confusing the other team as they thought she accepted to go to sudden death as cart stopped being pushed. And in that invisible form, she secured the win by going back to the cart and finishing it. Just in time, too, because as soon as she captured it, she was visible again.

"Oh! What a juke from Solar Flare. Tricking the other team to think she gave up and to do a sudden death round, only to trick them back and win the semi-finals for her team! Ladies and gentleman, that's why Fauna is overpowered! It makes the other team make a rookie mistake!"

Penelopea was relieved Summer won the game. Whilst Grassy looked at the Night, who shared an awkward smile as Summer did both the things that they hope she did.

"Well...That's so weird by the fact she did both of the things we thought she did." Night broke the awkward silence as both of them blushed a bit. And then Night noticed another donation by someone named RosiestRosita123. That plant donated 2,000 plant coins and with a little message that kind of made the situation a bit more awkward.

"Love at first sight I see…"

"I know that plant…" Penelopea looked at the username again, realizing it was someone she's familiar with, "Rosita...She's in the room to the left of mine. Let me invite her too."

"Sure. The more the merrier"

"I'll invite some more of my-friends-that-are-heroes, too. They are on the right of ours."

Penelopea walked to the end left side to her room, before going to the next room, where the door is intentionally left unlocked or something. And in the room, Rosita was lying on one bed with her phone while on the other was Jesse, drinking photosynthesized soda. The screen appeared to be Night setting the screen up with a Discord chat with Solar.

"Hey, you wanna join Nightcap's stream?" Penelopea asked as the two noticed her.

"Sure, why not? You got my message, didn't you? How did you know so quickly?" Rosy asked, a bit curious about if her name was really that easy to recognize

"I have a sense that it was you right from the username. RosiestRosita123? Like really?"

"Yeah I was not smart when I chose my name."

"I got nothing to do, either. So let's go I guess." Jesse said as she drank her can of soda.

As both of them walked back to Night's house, they sort of talked about what the watch was all about.

"You two got the watch as well?" Rosita and Jesse both nodded.

"Sergeant Major Fredrick is really taking this seriously. He really wants us to be the last line of defense for Suburbia."

"He doesn't want to let Dave down. Speaking of which, is Dave immortal?"

"Yeah I assume he is." Jesse sipped more of her soda as they arrived to Night's room, where there's already Grassy, along with a wall-nut, a chomper, a citron, and somewhat mutated potato mine.

"I mean his age never seemed to change at all" Jesse looked at the room, a bit more decorated than before, "Either that, or he used time travel to become immortal. And whilst on that same topic, the same philosophy might apply to Dr. Zomboss as well. He never seemed age, even after...what...two thousand years and a couple more decades?"

The three talking plants noticed that the TV also had a camera, which means the whole room could be seen. Night is adjusting and looking at the chat whilst the 5 other plants are settling in the 2 beds that were there. The potato mine himself would take half the bed! The 3 plants settled down on the bed that is still vacant, the one that Grassy and the citron is sitting.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Andy" Grassy looked at the two new plants and back at Penelopea, before going down and sitting at the space between the beds.

"Hi. I'm Sergeant Staff Jesse. This is Rosita" Jesse introduced the herself and the rose.

"The name's Andy. Full-time bounty hunter and I will shoot my acid beam of pain in your face if you mess with me."

"What citrons do all the time. That's what you do." Rosita commented, a bit ignorant.

"Suit yourself. But I'll tell you that I did over 2,000 missions and not once have I not completed it" Andy smiled at the response of the rose, a very cocky citron indeed.

Night stepped back as he managed to fix all the settings. And then he sat next to Grassy, who blushed a bit at the surprise because he was too focused on the conversation between the 3 new plants.

"Well all we have left is Sergeant Major Fredrick. Although I doubt he would join us"

"You doubt he'd join us?" The potato mine asked as he sat upright.

"If he comes in right now, I'd be the queen of May!" Night looked at the camera for a bit.

Then a donation popped up with 10,000 plant coins by a user named GitTorched.

"Think again, Night" The message read.

Then there's a knock on the door. Penelopea was the first to rush to the door, and out popped a certain plant.

"Did I miss anything?" Sergeant Major Fredrick smiled as he pushed a trolley filled with boxes upon boxes of all different types of soda.

Penelopea turned to Night, whose face turns a shade of red as his words backfired. Penelopea bowed down, looking at Night with a little grin.

"Your majesty, would you like your crown and gown?"

Everybody in the room giggled at the response, which made Night blush even harder.

And then another donation of 2,000 coins which wrote: "Nah I'm done! I'm freaking done! *walks out of the room because it was too good*"

"You get what you paid for, am I right?" Grassy knocked his elbows softly on Night's cheeks, which made him blush furiously.

"I...I'm not going to talk about it. This is too much drama for me" Night curled into a ball, making the only thing visible on the camera from Night is a purple hat that covered his whole body.

But the mushroom sat upright again as soon as the commentator introduced the finale to everyone: a race to 15 point where the team that gets to 15 points first wins the cup. To win, the team who kills all the members of the other team first gets a point or the team that captures the point in the middle after 2 minutes. They'll be playing in a compressed map taking place in Iceberg.

After a long while of battling, Summer's team seems to be drained, even with the 20 minute-break. So everyone (in the hotel who's watching her right now) is scared that she's gonna fail. Ad yeah, it was at some point.

The finale is between the Sunflower Starz and the reigning-champion-for-5-years-in-a-row Plantae Kingdom Telecom, or PKT. The leader of the other team was an Electro Pea by the nickname of Realer. And there was a new commentator, a female Kernel corn with a yellow hat and a striped outfit, joining the Electric Cactus as the MCs of the match.

It was around 30 minutes, and the score was 13 to 12 for the other team. Summer' team put up a good fight, but they are losing. And then, Summer thought of a strategy. A dumb, but incredibly crazy one.

"What's this?" The commentator looked at the screen to see if he could believe his eyes. "The Sunflower Starz are going in for one of the weirdest strategies to be seen. Three Yeti Chompers and Three Thornmakers? What is this strategy?"

Night smiled at this. He knew what Summer's team is trying to do. And apparently so did Grassy.

"The No Skill Thornmaker strategy!" Both Night and Grassy answered the "question", which made them look at each other as if to realize that they have both said the same thing in sync.

"Oh come on! That was twice!" Grassy screamed out loud as the others laughed at the sheer awkwardness of the event.

"I don't know what that was, but it seems though you know Solar's dumb strategies. We did that a year ago and you still remember it?"

"Hardcore fans never die, I guess." Grassy giggled at the still-shocked mushroom.

The silence broke when the screen suddenly emitted a somewhat loud noise.

"Oh! Solar Flare with one of the best trickshot to ever embrace the game! That was sick!"

Turns out it was the Kernel Corn screaming out one of the best shots Solar made when nobody noticed. It was also the kill they needed to tie it up.

"We got to see that again!' The Electro cactus signaled the camera to show the replay.

Solar, as Thornmaker, shot 2 of the plants on the other team and killed them, before using Enigma Grapple to grapple up and 360 headshot Realer, the last survivor of the team.

"Ooooh...Now that's gotta hurt. Thank Dave for the shades!" Andy looked at the screen as he removed his shades as if to see if the shot "burnt" it.

Everyone just giggled at the citron, who shuddered in shame.

"No but seriously though" Andy looked at the screen, "that was sick!"

It was the final match as the teams are evenly tied 14 to 14. Solar looked at her team, their eyes determined as the camera panned to them.

""Alright team. Last game. Do or die, alright?"

"Everyone, serious this time" The sunflower Starz' second in command, an alien flower with the nickname of s1mple, looked at the rest of the team while speaking on the headphones, "remember, we only have 1 shot at this."

"We are the rookies in this entire league…" an electric flower with the nickname of Sn3aky and the support player of the team nodded at the second-in-command, "so we are lucky to be here. Let's show them who's the champion. Sunflower Starz all the way!"

As all of them chose their preferred hero, it seemed to be one of the most strangest strategies ever...all support heroes pretty much...with only s1mple going as a defence hero, using Solar Flare's clutch hero from last match: Fauna.

"Why are they playing 5 support heroes and a defense hero that can't do large amount of damage to save herself? I thought Gattion would be a somewhat better choice for their dumb strategies" The kernel corn asked, a bit confused about the choices of the Sunflower Starz.

"You better believe it. You've seen one of the dumb strategies they made, which going back a year ago was actually a strategy that blew up into a meme as the no-skill thornmaker. So this is probably going to be another dumb strategy they're going to do. What would it be called next, I'm not sure…"

And one of the dumbest strategy is something that nobody expects. But this move, it's so bad, nobody would believe it.

"I don't know what they're going to pull...but this is looking to be interesting…" Penelopea smiled as the screen showed the battlefield cinematically.

Since it's the final match-point game, the game developers decided to remove the whole capture-the-point concept, because apparently developers of this game does not acknowledge that two teams who wanted to split the money could just stand there doing taunts and gestures and make the game less fun but I'm not the one controlling the game so I'm not complaining, just to make it a bit more interesting. Turns out, whilst PKT already made their move, the only plant to move out of spawn was s1mpletheb3st. And then there is something that they realized

"Wait, the other team are not using any healers, nor any hero with a shield, nor any hero that has shield on their health, nor even ones that can self-heal. Oh I think I know what the Sunflower Starz is trying to do."

The other team started to search for the members of Sunflower Starz, only to suddenly get their health chopped down bit by bit because of s1mple. It was a brilliant idea, until Realer managed to snipe s1mple to the ground.

It seemed like all hope was lost. Even so, there was a lot of faith being put to the other plants of the team.

Solar Flare, as Symmetry, baited the other team to their spawn. Realer knew whats going to happen, and warned his team.

"It's a trap! They're baiting us to their spawn. That's where they'll destroy us. Keep the distance…"

His team, however, thought otherwise. I mean, 2 assault heroes, 2 tank heroes and 2 defense heroes with moderate health left against 5 supports, what could possibly go wrong?

Apparently everything went wrong…

Only Realer stayed back and cover fired for the team. Whilst the others entered the spawn, a bit surprised nothing was there.

Until, the could feel their health drain fast. They looked at the corners to see turrets being set up throughout the hidden corners of the place. The whole other team tried to back up, but to no use. The Sunflower Starz ambushed the five heroes, and succeeded!

If Realer didn't snipe them all in the chaos…

Only one plant survived the turret chaos from the PKT, of which was Realer himself. A bit shocked, he tried to use Enigma Grapple to shoot at the other team, only to turn around and meeting an opposing Sana right in his face. Realer panicked as he shot furiously at the player. Realer was taken out by the same Sana as the commentating room went from somewhat silent to claps throughout the crowd.

Turns out, the bait by Solar was just the tip of the iceberg. Since the other team had no plants that could recover health, she let s1mple become Fauna to slowly chop health slowly from the other team. It worked quite well, before Fauna gets sniped. Solar, along with her teammates, used support heroes, to create a kill-gate and whilst the chaos ensured, she told Sn3aky, as Sana, sneak using another entrance of the gate to avoid the fire and whilst flanking Realer.

"And what a way to end this championship with quite a well thought-out plan by the Sunflower Starz. It was something we never expected!" The Electro Cactus commentated as the teams left the room. Whilst the PKT left with sighs and sadness on their face, The Sunflower Starz seemed to be jumping off the roof, with the only person being a bit frozen from the act was Solar Flare.

"Did we just win?" Solar asked, a bit confused to what happened.

"We won! We won Summer!" Sn3aky walked up to the dazed Plant Hero, before lending a hand.

"You're too shocked about this, aren't you?"

Solar nodded, who only smiled as she felt relief flow through her body and grabbed Sn3aky's hand.

They are now victorious...

Whilst back at the hotel, everyone cheered as Solar's team walked tot he podium and get their reward. Everyone was excited, especially Grassy, who pretty much lost his mind at the point because of the win. The room was filled with laughters and smiles as everyone talked about the victory.

Whilst the PKT clapped for the champions, Realer gestured a signal meaning "We'll meet again", of which Solar gestured with a thumbs up.

The Electro Cactus walked to Summer, who only smiled as he slow clapped for her. It was sort of mockery, but at the same time, there{s an amount of respect being heard using the clap.

"So Solar, how's it feel to be with a rookie team who, the recent member fyi, you only met for 6 months. How did that amount of chemistry even came together?"

"It's more or so we know each other. As leader, I am suppose to be the glue, and they're suppose to be the building blocks. And today, it kind of proved that I'm a good type of glue."

"You sure are" The Kernal Corn looked at the Sunflower, "Ladies and gentleman, the winner of the 7th Plantae Kingdom: Pocket Underwatched World Cup: The Sunflower Starz!", Solar Flare lifted the trophy she received from the Electro cactus, and waved it with pride as everone in the crowd cheer.

Penelopea looked at Summer in delight, whilst daydreaming about all the adventures they'd be with together as roomates.

"It's going to be fun." Penelopea giggled on her own as Night wrapped up his stream and everyone started to pack up,

After cleaning the room, everyone made it back to their room, with Penelope walking to her room, closing the door separating her room and Night's, before laying on the bed, stomach-down, and slept a wonderful dreams on what the possibility of adventures she might experience with her sister.

 **A/N: So I slacked off a bit and recorded like a 20 hour gameplay of me playing Pokemon Brick Bronze pretty much so that's why this is not updated as much. Also, starting a new and last story in fimfiction named "James: The changeling that changed Equestria" so check that as well. Until then, Steven2Desmond out!**


End file.
